FateMooncell Tale
by santizhizi
Summary: 【中文注意】UNDERTALE与型月世界（Fate主）的混合同人，包含NE（详写）、GE（略写）、PE（略写）三条线，正文全员向无官配外的cp，番外可能会有cp向也可能没有，看反响，可能考虑在评论区开投票之类的。Fate方面的设定以mooncell系为主，灵感大多数来自FELE、FA和FHA，也有FKL和FGO等系列的设定，为配合UT剧情有少量魔改。UT方面为配合月世界设定改动少许剧情顺序和人物动机，但原作人物关系能保留的尽量保留。另外Frisk等人类对应角色的年龄都有提高，福猹两人惯例使用"她"，主要的怪物对应角色由于各种各样的原因（主要是个人爱好）全员拟人，少量龙套设定为AI、NPC和敌性程序（Enemy）。角色设定属于原作，OOC属于我。基本就是这样了，希望不会被喷。统一搬运存档。
1. 第一章：圣杯战争（The Holy Grail War）

**第一章：圣杯战争（****The Holy Grail War）**

很久很久以前，魔术界有着两种存在，使用大源（Mana）的魔术使（Magus），以及被月球上Mooncell选择的灵子黑客（Wizard）。

他们原本和平共处，都能行使魔术，也都能召唤从者（Servant），共同改变着这个世界。

然而，不知从什么时候开始，大源走向了枯竭，传统的魔术使渐渐失去了他们的才能，只有灵子黑客依旧不受影响。

恐惧着他们的力量，最后的七名魔术使学会了将自身数值化，侵入了Mooncell，利用大源最后的力量扭曲了灵子虚构世界（ .PH.）的规则，将所有灵子黑客永远地关在了月球。

许多年过去，Mooncell终于再次从地球选择了一名人类，在扭曲的规则之下，圣杯战争以全新形式重新启动…

Frisk揉了揉眼睛，从床上爬了起来。最近总会做这种怪梦，真是奇怪。魔术啊从者啊什么的，不都只是传说吗？至少妈妈是这么告诉她的。

说起妈妈…Frisk深深吸了一口气，是奶油糖派的香味呢，看来今天有口福了。

虽然身上还是有些甩不掉的疲倦，不过这种事不要紧，今天还要继续听妈妈讲故事，她可不想错过。

"睡得还好吗？"坐在沙发上的美丽女性将一缕银白发丝别到耳后。妈妈的声音依旧那么温柔，和过去的每一天都一样。

和妈妈打过招呼，Frisk见到了放在炉子上还热乎的派。妈妈的手艺还是那么棒，不管做什么都从来不会弄脏炉子，真神奇！

一点微妙的困惑在脑海中一闪而过，但Frisk完全不在乎这些，和妈妈打过招呼后就出去玩了。

"记住，一定不要走得太远！"妈妈还在叮嘱着，果然是关心过头了吧。房子就这么大，城镇里有趣的机关也都探索得差不多了，稍微到边缘看看也没关系对吧？

城镇里空无一人，遍布残垣断壁，但这不应该是很正常的事吗？一直以来她都和妈妈住在一起，每天跟着妈妈学习知识，享受美食，无忧无虑，向来如此…

咦？前面那是—Frisk不知不觉已经走到城镇的边缘，而在不远处出现的，似乎是个陌生人？

那人转过身来，是一位和她年龄差不多的金发少年，穿着绿黄相间的条纹衫，而他的下半身，却仿佛半植物化一样，和地面融合成了一体。"你—你怎么了？发生了什么？需要我的帮助吗？"

"你不怕我吗？"少年似乎对Frisk的反应有些不可思议。

Frisk疑惑地眨眨眼。"我为什么要怕你啊？虽然你和我长得不一样，但妈妈说即使差异再大的人也能成为好朋友的！"

对方突然不受抑制地大笑，半天才停下来。"哈，哈。妈妈？果然啊，还真是Toriel的作风…咳咳，这样吧，自我介绍一下，我叫Flowey，在Mooncell第一层居住很久了。"

"你好，Flowey，我叫Frisk！很高兴和你成为朋友！不过，Mooncell是什么啊？"Frisk又想起了自己的那个怪梦，Flowey能解开她的疑惑吗？

"看来Toriel根本什么有用的都没教你啊。"接着，Flowey在Frisk惊叹的眼神中凭空凝聚了几个超小型的火球。"Mooncell是圣杯战争举办的场所，灵子黑客们召唤从者，竞争进入中枢的唯一机会。如果成绩足够好，甚至可以获得一个许愿的机会。"

Frisk睁大了双眼。"许愿？这么神奇吗？那我怎么才能参加圣杯战争？能教教我吗？"

"当然可以，只要你闭上眼，我就告诉你规则。"Flowey笑意更深了。

"嗯，好的！"Frisk期待地闭上眼，然而下一刻，却被高热的火焰击倒在地，疼痛瞬间遍布全身。

"哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！你个白痴！"Flowey狂笑不止，"这也太容易了！Toriel啊，我必须感谢你，要不是你把她变得这么傻，怎么可能这么顺利！这可比上次容易多了！"说话间，Flowey再次凝聚了几枚火球，像是要直接取她性命。

上一次？Frisk的眼前突然闪过许多画面，她看见自己从地球被转移，凭空出现在这里，被Flowey骗了半天依然多疑，看见Flowey最后失去耐心放弃伪装，数次攻击让她难以抵挡，看见Toriel及时赶到救下她的性命，向她道歉后对她下了忘记一切的暗示…直到她今天再一次落入陷阱。

而这次，她已经没有上一次的运气了。"在圣杯战争中，不是杀人，就是被杀！"火球纷纷袭来，Frisk陷入了黑暗。

不，她还不能死在这里—

这是哪儿？疼痛消失，Frisk发现自己出现在一片全黑的空间，无依无靠地悬浮在空中，却依然保留着意识。

"向你致意。"虚空中突然出现一个声音。Frisk转向声音的方向，看见一名和自己差不多高的少女，留着棕褐色的短发，脸上挂着完美的微笑。

"你是谁？"Frisk警觉地问道。被Flowey"杀"过一次以后，她怎么可能再轻易相信陌生人。

"我是Chara，一名…从者"对方优雅地行了个礼。"是你临死之前的意志唤醒了我，这一点我必须感谢你。"

"临死之前？"Frisk反问道。"请告诉我，我有什么办法能活下去吗？"

"有意思，你想回去？回到那个随时都有可能被杀掉的世界？"Frisk点了点头。"那么，我们可以签下一个契约。成为我的御主（Master）吧，我将帮助你战胜所有敌人，让你赢得这场圣杯战争。"

Frisk没有犹豫。"好，我答应你。如何完成契约？"

Chara笑了笑。"我和普通从者不同，没法以实体显现，只能附身于你行动。如果这样也没问题的话，就回答我吧—试问，你就是我的御主吗？"

"我，Frisk，会成为从者Chara的御主。"

"那么，契约成立。"Frisk的眼前开始出现光芒。"我，Chara，你忠实的从者，将会追随你，直到时间的最后—"

Frisk突然清醒过来，发现自己仍躺在Toriel家的床上，仿佛之前发生的一切都只是噩梦而已。

然而手背突然传来一阵刺痛。Frisk抬起左手，才发现上面不知何时已经多了一个红色的印记，看起来像是一个四芒星周围环绕着心形的图案。

"这就是你的令咒，好好使用，能大幅加强我的能力，别浪费了。"脑内突然响起Chara的声音。"虽然一共有三划，但能用的只有两划。因为没有令咒的御主会被Mooncell判定为失败者，直接清除。"

"Chara？这是怎么回事？我记得我刚刚差点被Flowey杀死，为什么会出现在这儿？"Frisk试着用想法跟自己的从者沟通。

"忘了介绍了，这就是我的宝具，Determination。"Chara的声音有一丝得意。"虽然没有攻击力，但某种意义上是能让你立于不败之处的最强宝具—当你死亡的那一刻，它将会逆转生死，将你的精神送到一段时间之前。你拥有的，是无限重新尝试的机会。"

"可是这怎么可能？时间旅行什么的，不是需要耗费相当大的能量吗？再加上可能发生的时空悖论，因果矛盾…"

"嘿，停一停停一停，别那么紧张。你是不是忘了一件事？在Mooncell，所有的存在本质上都只是光子计算机里的数据，没有静止质量，怎么不能逆转时空？区别只在于我比其他从者更强而已。"

Frisk拍了拍胸口，松了口气。"除了这个宝具，你还有什么其他的能力吗？"

这次Chara没有说话，而是直接传来一段信息：

真名：Chara 职介：？？？

筋力：D 耐久：C 敏捷：B 魔力：- 幸运：A 宝具：EX

保有技能：

（暂定名）：能够在战斗中看到敌人的各项数据及能力，即使在战斗外也可以轻易判定职介。

2.杀戮技巧（暂定名）：能够将任何道具作为武器使用，并达到最高熟练度。

信息到此为止，Frisk看了半天，还是忍不住问了一句："虽然我没和其他从者定下过契约，但我总觉得正常的从者应该不是这样吧？"

"当然，我是论外（Extra）存在嘛，正常的从者也不能附身御主进行战斗，至于职介你就不用管了，反正我不是常规七骑之一。"

Frisk稍微尝试了一下，发现Chara果然能够控制自己完成不少高难度动作，而她作为御主也随时能要回控制权，这才算是放心了。"所以，我们下一步该怎么做？"

"我说过，要带你获得圣杯战争的胜利，穿过炽天之槛的七层防壁，进入Mooncell中枢。你想回到地球对吧？只有通过那里，你才能回家，明白了吗？"

回家…Frisk压下心中的一点复杂情绪。"那么，我们出发吧。"

* * *

如果熟悉型月世界的设定应该能看出不少原型吧？Chara签订契约时的最后一句话是只能从游戏文件里找到的，另一句以"Greetings"开头的匿名台词，感觉很搭就用上了。


	2. 第二章：拟似从者（Pseudo-Servant）

**第二章：拟似从者（****Pseudo-Servant）**

Frisk翻出一卷绷带，隐藏好手上的令咒，接着和Toriel打了招呼，再次出了门。之前她被Toriel的暗示封印了记忆，没能好好在附近探索，这次终于可以看到Mooncell真正的样子了。

根据Chara所说，Mooncell里能够活动的空间被称为 .PH.，共分七层，每两层之间都有唯一的通道相连。要进入下一层，就需要找到被隐藏起来的出口。

"出口一般都是由该层最强的存在把守，你也猜到废墟这层的守卫是谁了吧？"Toriel，显而易见。"你之前了解过 .PH.的历史，应该知道圣杯战争的规则已经大幅扭曲了。Flowey告诉你的杀与被杀不一定是正确解法，在面对Toriel之前，最好先在第一层的废墟收集足够的情报。"

出去转了一圈，Frisk才终于发现，废墟并没有印象中那么"空"，隔三差五还是能看见几个灵体。Chara告诉她这些都是被遗留的无主从者，如今虽然已经没有多少力量，但还是尽量别去招惹。因为Chara作为非正常召唤的从者，并不具有攻击灵体所需的魔力，如果进入战斗，至少以现在的状态无法胜利。Frisk能挑选的对手，只有御主。

除了无主从者外，游荡的敌性程序（Enemy）同样是一大危险。这些Mooncell自动生成的程序会对御主发起无差别攻击，想要应付它们，最好还是准备一件武器用于防卫。

"呃，你确定？"Chara看着Frisk捡起一根树枝挥舞的样子，有些不敢相信。

"你不是能将一切道具当作武器使用吗？那即使用树枝也可以吧，这样感觉最安全了。"

"…既然这样，也不用在外面浪费时间了。走吧，我们去见Toriel。"

Toriel听见Frisk的问题，放下了手中的书，沉默良久。再次开口时，声音有些颤抖。"你果然还是想起来了。我早该知道的，一个封印记忆的指令（Code Cast）根本挡不住来自地球的魔术师。"

"我真的只是想离开这里，通往下一层的门只有你能开启。从你救下我的举动来看，你并不想伤害我对吧？所以如果可以的话—"

"你根本不知道出去以后会面对什么！"Toriel突然有些发怒。"你以为你是第一个被送到月球的魔术师吗？在你之前有过六个，而他们无一例外地都死了！"

Frisk一时间说不出话，这种事她怎么没听Chara说过？"为什么？从这儿出去以后，只要进入Mooncell中枢，不就可以回到地球了吗？"

"不，你不明白。如今Mooncell的规则，是阵营对抗的圣杯战争，一方是我们灵子黑客，另一方则是你们，来自地球的魔术师，将我们关在这里的敌人。只要有任何一人杀死了对方阵营的七名对手，就能获得Mooncell中枢的承认，拥有许愿的权力。"Toriel的神情突然变得无比悲伤。"为了解放被关在这里的灵子黑客，Asgore…我的丈夫，已经杀死了六名来自地球的魔术师。你还只是个孩子，我不想让你承受和他们一样的命运！"

Frisk小心地在脑海里向Chara求证这些情报，却没能得到准确的回答。"我记得以前不是这样…但Toriel不像是能说谎的人。这么多年过去万一规则改了呢。"

Chara的话听起来比Toriel更加可疑。这么多年过去？她到底在瞒些什么？那么姑且先相信Toriel好了。"你说他们都是被Asgore一人杀死的，但 .PH.一共有七层，Asgore总不会刚好在下一层守着吧？"Toriel的表情微微有些变化。"这么来看，直到遇到Asgore之前， .PH.都是安全的，或者至少不会有生命危险。至于等我到了第七层以后—谁说我一定会输呢？我也是御主啊。"Frisk亮出了左手的令咒。

Toriel痛苦地闭上双眼，再次睁眼时，全身气息陡然变化。"既然如此，那就证明给我看！证明你有赢得战斗的实力！"她的手上燃起一团明亮的火焰。这是高级的指令咏唱吗？她为什么不召唤从者？

"那不是指令咏唱，"Chara开始给出信息，"而是从者才能拥有的魔法，她是在将自身作为从者的凭依来战斗！"

"凭依？就像你附身的过程一样吗？"

"不，完全不一样。Toriel既是御主，又是拟似从者（Pseudo-Servant），原本从者的意识并不存在，留下的只有技能。别走神，快闪避！"在Chara的提醒下，Frisk堪堪躲开了一团火球，总觉得这攻击模式有些熟悉。

趁着Frisk稍微和Toriel拉开了一点距离，Chara继续解释。"Mooncell内的环境从很久以前就开始恶化了，灵体化的从者渐渐失去了存在的基础。而对于御主来说，失去从者在Mooncell同样意味着死亡。剩下的选择只有两种，一是让自身成为从者的容器，御主意识进入沉睡，二是让从者成功受肉变成实体，这样双方都能活下来。由于后者需要的技术层次太高，绝大多数御主都选择了前者，但有一家人拥有极为特殊的天赋，即使在从者凭依后依然能占据绝对的主导地位…"Frisk继续躲避着攻击，同时将Chara给出的情报牢牢记住。

"你为什么不还手？召唤你的从者，和我战斗！"Toriel高喊着，召唤出了更多的火球。

Chara在这时说出了关键情报。"Toriel的从者职介是Caster，专长于强大魔法。而她的魔力和耐力都是A级，光靠躲赢不了的。或许你真的应该考虑和她战斗…"

Frisk没有理会Chara的建议，而是面对着火球，鼓起勇气直接撞了上去。

Toriel的咏唱骤然停止，冲上来接住了正要倒下的Frisk，急切地使用一段又一段的治疗术式。"你这是为什么？如果你真的想出去，为什么还要故意输在我的手上？"

Frisk在治疗下迅速恢复了状态。"我的确能够战斗，但面对你，永远不会做出这个选择。"Frisk笑了笑。"在我失去记忆的那段时间，你让我叫你妈妈对吧？虽然只持续了很短暂的时间，但我那时真的很开心。而身为孩子，面对妈妈的训诫，怎么能还手呢？"

Toriel泪流满面。"我的孩子…求求你，忘了这一切，在这里住下吧。虽然第一层空间不大，但我一定会像一位真正的母亲那样好好爱你。"

Frisk摇了摇头。"可我已经不是需要待在父母身边的孩子了。长大以后，总要离开家人，去走自己的路。"她紧紧抱住Toriel。"请相信我，我一定会平安无事地进入Mooncell中枢，一定不会让你再伤心了。"

Toriel沉默了许久，终于还是给了Frisk一个温暖的拥抱。"我明白了，或许你真的可以…改变命运。我相信你。"

Toriel后退一步，轻轻挥手，房屋中用来隐藏的术式消失，Frisk看到了通往地下的楼梯。

最后回望一眼，Frisk转身离开，走向地下室的走廊。

在最后一扇大门之前，她遇到了一位"老朋友"。

"你怕什么？这一次，我不是来杀你的。"Flowey满脸笑容。"逆转时间的力量，事象选择树的权限，我真的是越来越期待了，哈哈哈哈哈哈…"说着，他像一株真正的植物一样，缩进地底消失了。

"Chara，关于这点，你有什么可解释的吗？"如果逆转时间的真的是那个叫Determination的宝具，那Flowey怎么会知道，再加上他刚提到的"事象选择树"，总觉得这里有什么隐情。

"我跟你没什么好说的。"自从Frisk在跟Toriel的战斗中选择了"送死"战术后，Chara就变得异常沉默，不知是因为Frisk作为御主过于武断，还是不愿战斗的问题？

"我认错还不行吗？不过既然有能倒转时间的宝具，即使真的死掉也不要紧吧？"

"你是这么想的？"Chara的语气有点捉摸不定。"那好啊，以后我就光负责在你死后用宝具，别的都靠你自己。我看你能撑到什么时候。"

果然还是在生气吧。Frisk耸了耸肩，穿过了前方的大门

* * *

回过头来看看即使在剧情设定上卖了关子，玩过UT的照样能猜得出来是怎么回事，反而是对Fate系列的了解变成必需了_(:з」∠)_ 算了走一步看一步得了。

啊，另外，Chara的Check以后只会提跟剧情有关的信息，其他的从技能到宝具只要没提就都是根本没设定，没错我就是这么懒~


	3. 第三章：职阶技能（Class Skills）

**第三章：职阶技能（****Class Skills）**

穿过大门， .PH.的第二层展现在面前。Frisk看到的，是一片延伸到目光尽头的白色冻原。

回头看向大门，却发现已经被封闭，没了回头路。还好只是Toriel的术式而已，并不是Mooncell本身的规则不允许后退。

"这层没有幻术伪装，我能感知到出口的位置，就在这条路的最前方。"

Frisk在寒风中哆嗦了一下，抓紧时间给自己施加了个冰冻抵抗的术式。"明明是灵子体还会感到冷， .PH.的模拟也太真实了吧。"

"这还算轻的。要是碰上真正危险的场地陷阱，你可能死都不知道是怎么死的。"Chara毫不留情地嘲讽着。

Frisk耸了耸肩，沿着一条两旁都是高大松树的小路前行。"我对指令咏唱的掌握还算熟练，倒还不至于因为这种东西死掉。能构成威胁的只有从者战—"Frisk猛地停住，回头看了一圈，却什么都没有发现。"我怎么觉得有人跟着我？"

Chara不太在意。"大概是Flowey吧，没事，你现在有了从者，又不是打不过他。"

"不对…和Flowey不一样…"Frisk加快了脚步，接着又凭直觉停了下来。一根粗树枝从高处落下，断面处有着明显的人力痕迹。

冷风吹过，Frisk觉得浑身寒毛直竖，空气中弥漫着若有若无的杀意，让她有些难以呼吸。直面死亡对现在的Frisk来说并不算什么，真正可怕的反而是未知带来的恐惧。

"什么人？出来！"Frisk环顾四周，寻找着任何御主或从者的踪迹，同时握紧手中的树枝，做好战斗准备。果然还是需要准备些更趁手的武器啊…

"呵呵呵…"低沉的笑声传来，却完全辨不清方位，"魔术师，你难道不知道圣杯战争的规则吗？"

圣杯战争的规则？难道是杀与被杀—Frisk顿时心跳加速，一心只想逃离，却在后退时被地上的粗枝绊倒。可恶，要是这么死了也太丢人了—

空气中的压力顿时消失，Frisk后知后觉地抬起头，看见眼前站着一名穿着蓝色外套的陌生人。

"怎么，一点小把戏就把你吓成这样？"青年一副悠闲的表情，朝仍在地上的Frisk伸出一只手。"需要帮忙吗？"

Frisk不明所以地抬起左手，突然发现手上缠绕的绷带已经在摔倒时散开，三划红色的令咒明晃晃地露在外面。对方似乎也是刚注意到这点，蓝眼中带了些若有所思的神情。

Frisk猛地缩回手，一翻身自己站了起来，随后警戒地后退了几步。防人之心不可无，对方带着手套，分辨不出是普通的灵子黑客还是与从者融合的御主，但不管是哪一种可能都有潜在的危险。

"放轻松点，我不是什么御主，"那人摊了摊手，示意没有任何武器，"只是受肉从者而已。具体来说是assassin，没什么战斗能力，也就能靠职阶技能的气息隐藏吓吓人而已。"说着还摆出一个笑容。

真的有人能笑得这么假吗？Frisk依旧没放下防备，在脑海中向Chara求证着刚才那些话的真假。"Check的结果是Assassin没错，其他的只有进入战斗才能知道。"

Frisk定了定神。"你就是第二层的守卫吗？我不想战斗，只是想穿过这里去下一层，你应该不会阻拦吧？"

真名未知的Assassin摇摇头。"我不是这层的守卫，也对抓人没什么兴趣。从者独立后就和原来的御主没多少联系了，也没必要非得站在哪个阵营。"说到这里突然话锋一转。"不过我弟弟papyrus倒是完全支持asgore这边，梦想着抓住一名人类魔术师，让灵子黑客取得最终的胜利。你想通过这层的话，最好想办法说服他放你过去。"

同时召唤出兄弟两人的从者有可能吗？Frisk继续问着Chara。"怎么不可能？一家三口都能被同时召唤出来，兄弟算什么。"

Frisk总觉得Chara刚才好像若有所指，但又想不清楚是什么，于是继续开口。"我知道正常的圣杯战争中从者都需要隐藏真名，但你既然声明不参与战斗，继续隐藏是不是有点可疑？"

"啊，这倒是我忘了。"对方再一次朝她伸出了手。"重新介绍一下，我—"

"SANS！你又跑到哪儿去偷懒了？"远处突然传来喊声，Frisk朝声源望去，发现远处一个正跑过来的高大人影，穿着全套铠甲，还围着一条披风。应该就是刚才被提到的Papyrus？

肩上传来微弱的推力，Frisk回头看见Sans竖起手指摆了一个噤声的手势，接着身周视野模糊了片刻，仿佛和这个世界脱离了一般。

"职阶技能的气息隐藏还能延伸出去？这也太作弊了吧！"Chara在Frisk的脑海中吐槽着，接着和Frisk一同观看着那两兄弟的对话。

对话内容信息量其实并不高，无非就是Papyrus抱怨场地谜题只有他自己去更新，然后一次次被Sans的冷笑话惹恼。只是Frisk看着看着突然有了疑惑。"Chara，我能问个问题吗？Papyrus的职介是…""是Berserker。"

"什么？"Frisk不敢相信。"我记得Berserker不应该都是失去理性无法交流的吗？Papyrus看起来完全不是那种情况啊。"

"你可能不了解狂化EX的情况，这种类型的Berserker平时完全可以正常对话，顶多对特定事物有着超乎寻常的热衷。"

"这样啊…说起职阶技能，刚才已经见识过两种了，你能详细讲讲其他的吗？"

"不止两种，之前在第一层的时候Toriel已经使用过Caster的阵地作成和道具制作了，只是你没发现而已。其他的包括单独行动、骑乘等，在Mooncell的意义都不明显。至于对魔力就更没用了，我们本来就没有魔力相关的攻击技能，哪怕这个技能在各种职介中最常见也没什么意义。"

"那么你又有什么职阶技能呢？"Frisk重新提起了这个话题。

"我？反正不是什么你用得上的，别想了。"Chara还是隐藏着自身的情况，Frisk只能无奈地继续观看那两名从者的对话。

对话并没持续太久，Papyrus很快就失去了耐心，扔下一句话以后离开了。脚步声彻底消失后，Sans打了个响指，Frisk身上的隐藏解除，重新出现在雪地上。

由于实在想不出还有什么可说的，Frisk干脆不再开口，直接转身，朝Papyrus离开的方向走去，却在一段距离外被叫住。"嗨，虽然不太想麻烦你，不过能帮个忙吗？"

不知为什么，这次Frisk毫不犹豫地答应了。"可以。"

"哇，你回答得够快的，这可不是什么好习惯。对于刚认识的人不应该太轻易相信。"Sans双手插兜，朝路边走了两步。"你刚才也看到了，我弟弟最近心情不太好。他从没见过来自地球的魔术师，如果看见你应该会高兴一点。放心，他可能是最无害的berserker了，不会伤害你的。"

看见Frisk点头，Sans挥了挥手，走向路边茂密得像是墙壁的树林。"多谢了，我在前面等你。"接着消失得无影无踪。

Frisk眨眨眼，再次脑内提问。"Chara，刚才—""你够了！我不是测谎仪！"

* * *

最后那句其实出自之前写的时候一点既视感—NPC：blahblah… Frisk：KP，心理学。连续三次以后Chara作为kp大概就是这种感觉吧hhh

原作的骷髅兄弟在这里拟人化，变成了"受肉从者"，这是我写过的最冷的笑话了。

咳咳，说认真的，这里的两兄弟设定原型极大参考了FE系列的哈维兄弟，即尤里乌斯与雷欧。这章里也用了好几处FE原作的尤里乌斯相关剧情桥段。（话说FE、FECCC和FELE里的尼桑超好的求你们一定看看qwq）

台词方面，和UT原作一样的都略写了，只详写有差别的，以后也按照同样原则。其中有一句台词为了埋伏笔改用了来自deltarune的版本，应该挺容易发现的。


	4. 第四章：额外职介（Extra Class）

**第四章：额外职介（****Extra Class）**

前进了一半的路程，Frisk才终于明白第一层的和平完全是Toriel一手带来的结果。在第二层的冻原，敌性程序随处可见，拟似从者也有不少，不过全都是御主精神陷入沉睡、只有从者有意识的情况。经历了多场战斗，Frisk别的没学到，逃跑反而越发熟练了…

直到她遇见Papyrus。"你真的是来自地球的魔术师吗？听说地球有几十亿人，几百个国家，是真的吗？我还听说你们有火箭，能不用魔术就飞上月球，那我能见到他们吗？"Papyrus的问题一个接一个，Frisk只能尽量回答，满足着他的好奇心。

惊奇之余，Frisk也开始对Papyrus的知识范围产生了疑虑，悄悄向Chara发问。"我记得从者都是在历史上能留下名字的名人，可我对这两兄弟的名字为什么毫无印象？从服装来看明明挺接近现代的，但Papyrus对地球的了解为什么会这么少？Chara你记得哪段记录中出现过这两人吗？"

"我也没印象，说不定是什么冷门都市传说里出现的。Mooncell的从者标准比地面上要宽泛许多，或许连虚拟角色都有被召唤的机会。"Chara解释着。"不过也有另一种可能。Mooncell的观测对象不仅仅是人类史，还包括其他的平行世界，理论上来说同样可以出现从者…当然，这些都只是猜想，谁知道具体是怎么回事。"

Frisk把平行世界的想法暂时放在一边，专心解着Papyrus设计的谜题，不得不承认还挺有趣的。

等到接近第二层的出口，Frisk已经靠聊天和Papyrus成了相当要好的伙伴。接着Papyrus说要去准备什么，于是便把她留在了原处。这里是一个小镇，有着不少NPC，看来应该可以买点补给品什么的。

然而看见价格她就沉默了。由于回避了太多战斗，本应从敌性程序处获得的金钱少得可怜。想买的武器防具对现在的她来说都是天价。

"看来你很快就要面对我弟弟了，给你个建议，最好买点胃药。"Sans突然出现在一旁，依旧是那副假笑的神情。

这人怎么神出鬼没的…Frisk虽然不明白有什么作用，但还是看了看胃药的价格，果然，依旧买不起。

Frisk纠结了一会，试着发问。"…能借点钱吗？"

"这你可找错人了，我也没钱。"听见这话，Frisk悄悄翻了个白眼，干脆地离开，又听见身后的声音。"不过如果你能走到第四层的话，我可以请你吃热狗，免费。"

Frisk头也不回地走出了小镇。

很快她就明白了胃药的用途。

"魔术师，你有两个选择！"Papyrus的眼中闪着光芒。"要想通过这里，你或者和我战斗，"说到这里，他秀了秀肌肉，"或者好好坐下来，吃完我给你准备的这份意大利面！"

桌上是一盘刚刚做出来的意大利面，面条上是不明物质构成的酱汁，在寒冷的环境中已经结成了赤色的凝块… .PH.的食物并不会变质，Papyrus的性格也不像是能在这里下毒，然而Frisk的危机感还是完全无法放下。

总之，先尝一口试试？Frisk拿起叉子，试着吃了一口，接着仿佛感觉自己的HP下降了一大截，脸上的表情顿时扭曲。

这个口味…她已经无法形容。不是太咸太甜之类的，也没有什么异味，只是难吃而已—不，准确来说应该叫做"混沌"。

Chara在脑中尖叫着关闭了味觉共享，留她一人艰难地把这一口咽了下去，抬头看见Papyrus期待的眼神。"怎么样？我准备了好长时间，第一次找人来试吃，味道应该还不错？"

Frisk僵硬而违心地点了点头，看着剩下的满盘意面突然有些心虚。Chara也在同时喊了起来。"还吃什么吃？这完全就是生化武器吧？快选择战斗！这次我全力帮你，绝对能赢！"

不…她怎么能因为这种事就放弃自己的原则？Frisk把生理性的泪水忍了回去，继续吃着下一口。不管怎么说，这都是Papyrus用心做的，作为朋友怎么能…

缓慢而坚定的努力下，意大利面已经吃掉了三分之一。Frisk的思维开始混乱，想法逐渐往死亡Flag的方向发展。"等一切都结束以后，我就回地球找个什么人结婚…"

忍住胃里的翻腾，吃掉了整整三分之二。"Mooncell的环境，无论什么食材本质都是数据，为什么还能提供能量呢？"Chara实在忍不了Frisk脑内的碎碎念，干脆把思维交流也暂时关闭了。

还剩最后一口…"说起来，那个时候Sans说的热狗，究竟是什么样的味道呢？"

Frisk硬撑着站起身，微微鞠躬。"多谢款待。"

Papyrus已经完全成了星星眼。"我果然没有看错你，地球的魔术师！你的品味绝对是 .PH.最棒的！"

Frisk双腿一软，差点摔倒，但还是虚弱地笑了笑。只要能避免战斗，吃下这个也值了…

"不过幸好你没有选择战斗，其实我完全忘了自己的宝具名！你要是真想打的话我只能认输了。"

Frisk眼前一黑，后悔得想打自己一巴掌。什么从者会把自己的宝具忘了啊！

Papyrus留下一堆关于第三层的叮嘱，高兴地和Frisk挥手告别，放她过了大门。

这次的门口同样有人等着，不过不是第一层的Flowey，而是表情难以捉摸的Sans。"刚才的表现确实挺惊人的，想吃点正常的东西吗？"

不是说等到第四层吗？Frisk不管不顾地走了过去。"不，我不想。"

几步后原地站住，回头询问。"吃什么？"

面子再重要能有胃口重要吗？她干嘛要和自己过不去…

吃饱喝足后，Frisk满足地站起来，说了一句真心实意的"多谢款待"，然后盘起双臂，偏了偏头。"我猜你也不是单纯想提前请我吃饭，说吧，想问些什么？"

"你明白就好，这样我也轻松多了。"Sans往身后的餐厅吧台一靠，似乎又使用了什么能力，周围的NPC突然变得模糊。"你听说过额外职介（Extra Class）吗？"

Frisk想了想，Chara好像确实说过类似的话。想向她再确认一次，却发现没有任何回应，顿时紧张起来，谨慎地回答。"听说过，但不确认具体都有哪些。"

"看来你是知道了，具体职介名太多，我也懒得一一讲解。就举个算是mooncell特有的例子吧，alterego，从者残余信息与高级AI的融合体，地面上的圣杯战争基本不可能出现。"Sans边说边朝外走着。"当然，我也就是随便举个例子。现实中alterego没那么容易出现在mooncell，反而是其他额外职介相对更普遍，你自己就能查得到。"他再一次挥了挥手。"回头见。"

奇怪，不是要问她问题吗，怎么反而自己说了一堆？Frisk正在疑惑，突然听见Chara在脑中大喊。"蠢货，你被骗了！还不快跑！"

啊，是诶，他没结账…

Frisk无比狼狈地跑出了餐厅，边跑边奋力催眠着自己：不是我的错，我没吃霸王餐，我只是受害者，不要来找我…

* * *

来自FECCC的梗更多了，意面那段完全用的龙娘那段剧情，包括原句。Grillby's剧情中问答的改动则主要对应UT中的相应角色，不剧透更多。


	5. 第五章：网灵(Cyber Ghost)

**第五章：网灵****(Cyber Ghost)**

.PH.第三层的环境是瀑布，与前两层相比又是一种全新的气氛。昏暗的岩洞里点缀着发出荧光的水晶，潺潺的流水声始终在不远处回响，让第三层显得无比静谧而安详。

不过Frisk可不敢在这种地方掉以轻心，毕竟第三层的守卫可是绝对不会轻易放过她的存在。

从长远来说，虽然Frisk真的不想承认，但吃下Papyrus的意面还是有好处的。至少这让Papyrus完全把她当成了朋友，以至于连一直和他熟悉的，第三层守卫Undyne的情报都说出来了。Frisk当然不会白白浪费这份信任，早已把情报牢记于心，期待着以和平方式通过这一层。

按照Papyrus的介绍，Undyne同样是拥有实体的从者，职介为Archer，不过御主依然存在，还是第四层的守卫。Frisk也想起了Undyne应该是某个神话体系中的水之女神，这么来看选择留在第三层也不奇怪。

前进一段距离，远远听见一阵回响在洞壁的金属碰撞声，Frisk立即屏息敛声，藏进了路旁的水草丛。

即使敌人已经多年未曾出现，Undyne也毫不松懈，每天都会在领地内进行日常巡逻。而作为拥有水之女神权能的顶级从者，即使被召唤后能力大幅限制，也不是现在的Frisk能轻松对付的。一旦被发现，恐怕极难摆脱。

半分钟后，Undyne终于走远，Frisk这才松了一口气，小心翼翼地钻了出来。

"大姐姐，你在玩捉迷藏吗？"身后童音响起，Frisk这才注意到周围并不是空无一人，而是站着一名穿着黄色条纹衫的小男孩，睁着大眼睛望着她。

这里怎么会有小孩子？Frisk有些奇怪。灵子黑客的判定标准和学历没多少相关性，而是将自身指标数值化的能力。虽然也能通过学习掌握，但更多的还是一种天赋。早早觉醒这种能力的天才绝对不会少，也同样能被Mooncell选中—可问题是自从规则被改变，Mooncell与地球隔离，除了主动来月球参与圣杯战争的魔术师们，Mooncell根本不会再从地球选择灵子黑客。总不能是当年被选上来的孩子一直都没有成长过吧？

Frisk半蹲下身，温和地笑了笑。"可以回答姐姐的一个问题吗？你是御主，还是从者？"

小男孩困惑地眨眨眼。"御主？从者？我哪个都不是。"说着蹦蹦跳跳地跑起来，径直从Frisk的身体穿了过去。

Frisk浑身一冷，回忆起了一个概念。"年龄这么小的网灵(Cyber Ghost)…这也太残忍了。"

对于魔术回路足够优秀的灵子黑客，即使身体在现实中已经死亡，回路本身也会继续在网络中保持着意识。而在Mooncell被封闭，内部环境不断恶化的今天，网灵的生存状况绝对不容乐观。别说灵体化的从者，就连NPC都比他们更有"实在性"。

Frisk看着不远处高兴地挥手和自己打招呼的男孩，露出一个悲伤的笑容，站起身跟了上去。

不知是因为并不理解自身的状况，还是早已忘记了曾经的痛苦，男孩的性格无比乐观，一路兴奋地向她介绍着第三层的各种事物，从NPC摆的小摊到有趣的谜题，像是在欢迎来到家里的客人一样对待着Frisk，言语中还不时表现出对瀑布守卫Undyne的崇敬。

Frisk在一片刻在墙上的雕文附近停住了脚步。Mooncell的各层性质不同，一般来说越低的层次就越稳定，同时也越荒凉而缺少资源。二者相互平衡的结果，就是让瀑布区成了 .PH.居民的纪念馆。

同时，也是与从者融合的御主的沉睡之地。

Frisk阅读着一段又一段的记录，倾听着每一位御主在沉睡前留下的最后心愿，仿佛真实地走过了这一段历史。

"由于大源的枯竭，魔术师在地球的力量逐渐减弱，再也无法像过去那样引发奇迹。"Frisk依旧记得，这就是魔术师对灵子黑客产生恐惧的开端。说到底，不能算是任何人的错。

"然而一旦魔术师掌握将自身数值化的能力，进入Mooncell，他们的战斗力将是普通灵子黑客难以匹敌的层次。"那也是遥远的过去了，至于现在…

"魔术师将灵子黑客与他们的从者封闭在Mooncell，彻底断绝了两个世界的联系。灵子黑客别无选择，只能在环境越发恶劣的 .PH.寻求着生存。"

"直到规则再次更改，圣杯战争重启，我们终于有了逃离的希望。"

Chara不理解Frisk的做法，只觉得她是在浪费时间。"这层还有个神灵级别的从者等着抓你，怎么还有空读这些早就知道的记录？还有什么不明白的我就能告诉你，看这些干什么？"

"知道和了解还是不一样的，"Frisk轻轻抚过墙上的雕文，"老师给我的指导是用自己的心去真正感受 .PH.的一切，以此为基准作出最后的选择。"

"老师？那是谁？"Chara听见这一陌生的称呼，有些奇怪。

"没什么，忘了这件事吧。"Frisk生硬地转移了话题，和网灵孩子告别后独自继续前行。

"你又死了。"Chara带着些恶趣味通知着Frisk。

Frisk无所谓地耸了耸肩，用树枝在路旁的泥地上写了几笔，重新做着计划。

她还算幸运，直到现在都没和Undyne直接冲突，然而第三层的危险并不只是Undyne一人。在通往出口的必经之路上，就有一个不知为何仍保留不少实力的灵体从者，完全不顾圣杯战争的规则，攻击型极强，相当难以应付。

"我当时虽然说攻击不了灵体从者，但实际上也还是有解决办法的。"Chara"热心"地给出建议。"你只要返回去随便杀掉哪个有实体的从者，比如说Undyne，就可以获得Mooncell赋予的更高权限，同时提高实力。到那时，这种连御主都没有的灵体从者对你根本产生不了威胁。"

"我怎么觉得你的计划难度更高了？"Frisk随口评价着，调出信息界面输入一段全新的代码，编织出一个对灵体的专用术式。"收集了三次数据，这次总该能成了。走吧，让我看看自己的水平到底有没有生疏。"

Chara看了半天也没能理解Frisk编写的内容。"我怎么不知道你还有这种技能？你到底是什么人？"

"来自地球的一个普通人。"Frisk自信地笑笑，重新走向通往出口的道路。

* * *

MK在这里的原型是童谣的御主爱丽丝，还是挺明显的。Frisk的具体背景大概要晚一点才交代吧。


	6. 第六章：领地陷阱（Sector Trap）

**第六章：领地陷阱（****Sector Trap）**

与Undyne的遭遇战比想象中早了不少。

"七名魔术师，七名御主。有了他们的生命，Asgore将获得至高的王权（Regalia），给濒临崩坏的 .PH.带来希望。"Undyne一步步逼近，Frisk完全无路可退。

"来自地球的魔术师啊，投降吧，这是痛苦最少的选择。否则，我将亲手扯下你的四肢，再把你交给Asgore。"

而在这种时候，Frisk却还在不慌不忙地找Chara确认着情报。"你的宝具Determination只有在死亡时才能发动，没错吧？"

"没错，所以如果你真的被她打残了，我也只能等Asgore杀了你以后再回溯时间。"

"另一个问题，如果被领地陷阱（Sector Trap）杀死的话，没有任何人可以得到Mooncell的胜场记录吧？"

"是…"Chara顿时明白了Frisk的想法。"这计划还真是你的风格啊。"

"谢谢夸奖。"Frisk冲着Undyne摆了摆手，接着直接跳进了身后的领地陷阱，在Undyne震惊的神情中结束了生命。

"总结一下目前获得的情报吧。"第十次送死回溯时间后，Frisk躲在一处偏僻的岩洞，开始了对Undyne的战术分析。"Undyne的实力足够强大，敏捷、筋力、魔力和耐力都有着至少为B的等级，宝具目前还没见识到，不过以她的谨慎，为了防止把我误杀的可能性，应该也不会轻易使用攻击型的宝具。毕竟想要达成目标，我必须要死在Asgore手上才行。"

"神灵系的从者的确不好对付，但毕竟还是被御主限制了能力。真要战斗的话还是有赢下来的希望的。"Chara又在怂恿她了。

"不，我觉得更好的办法是尽可能避开Undyne，直接从出口进入第四层。据说那里的环境是热地，基本没有能被她用作武器的水源，到那里再逃脱她的追捕应该就容易多了。"Frisk回忆着经历过的战斗，忍不住揉了揉头发。"我最不明白的就是—Undyne不是Archer吗？为什么用的武器会是水凝结成的长矛啊？用这种武器的难道不应该是Lancer吗？"

"在空中凝结长矛飞过来攻击也算射击武器啊，另外Archer开挂不是很正常的事吗，不会近战的话还算什么Archer！"

由于这句话的槽点实在太多，Frisk出于对自身真实性的安全考虑，放弃了继续这场越来越有问题的对话。

"…把你交给Asgore—喂，你给我站住！"这次的时机相当不错，Undyne并未挡在出口前面，只要跑得足够快，就绝对能逃得掉！Frisk俯身躲开一支水矛，一刻也不敢停地跑向通往第四层的出口。

然而就在已经能看到大门的时候，Frisk突然像被定住一般停了下来，连血液都仿佛停止了循环。

"别想再跑了！"Undyne迅速接近。

"这是Undyne的保有技能，应该是某种控水的能力。"Chara毫无帮助地分析着。

人体70%由水组成，这种控水能力应该也能影响…个鬼啦！Frisk在 .PH.的躯体完全由灵子组成，被判定为水还是数据看的都是她自己的黑客水平，只要花点时间…

在被Undyne抓住之前的最后一刻，Frisk终于以新术式覆盖了Undyne的控制，就地一打滚躲开了她的攻击，接着继续朝着第四层逃命。

穿过大门以后，首先感受到的是扑面的热浪，入目尽是橙红色的石头和岩浆。Frisk真的有点好奇能在这种地方长期居住下来的究竟是什么神人。

这层中领地陷阱的密度也远远高于第三层。Frisk灵巧地一一躲过，但幸运D的Undyne却中了招，被火属性的陷阱暂时缠住无法脱身。

然而现在还不是放松的时候，Undyne的灵基各项数值都相当高，再加上有盔甲防身，这种陷阱拖不了她多长时间，Frisk还需要拉开不少距离才能脱险。

正在这时，她看见了远处熟人的身影，一时间竟忘了自己的立场，满怀希望地呼救。然而对方只将目光落在她身上一瞬间，就彻底消失得无影无踪。

Frisk猛地清醒，慢下了脚步，完全不理会Chara的催促声。"我刚才在想什么呢？这明明是我自己的战斗，即使死了也是本身实力不足的问题，为什么会产生把别人的帮助当成理所当然的想法？"

身后Undyne根本没注意到有人出现，只看着Frisk越来越接近第四层的中心地带，再也顾不上手下留情。全身盔甲作为周围最后的水分化成武器，露出了女神的真正面目。"我绝对不会让你伤害御主，别想靠近她！宝具展开—正义之矛（Spear of Justice）！"

Chara急得脑内声音都变调了。"你还在那儿走神？Undyne连宝具都用出来了！你—"可Frisk连看都没看，轻描淡写地左右挪了几步，如雨般密集的攻击奇迹似的地擦身而过，完全没留下一点伤痕。"别吵，我在思考。"Frisk仍然专注地往前走着，一手撑着手肘，另一手轻托着下巴，彻底沉浸在自己的想法当中。"当时的做法没有任何逻辑，完全超出了正常的行为范围。所以到底是哪里的计算出了问题？"

Chara完全说不出话，也不理解刚才发生了什么，干脆放弃了思考，看着Frisk一路有惊无险地晃悠到一座白色建筑物的门口，这才突然回了神。"呀，刚才Undyne是不是把盔甲卸下来了？"边说边急匆匆地转身往回跑。"糟了，她的权能是水，在火属性的陷阱里没有防护措施肯定会受伤害的，得赶紧去救她！"

"你是不是有什么毛病？她在追杀你啊！你还去救她，是不是疯了？"

Frisk还没来得及反对，就看见原处已经没了人，最乐观的可能性是临时撤退，恐怕也伤得不轻。

她顿时满心内疚，而Chara也在抱怨起来。"所以你之前那个完全与外界隔绝的状态到底是怎么回事？又是怎么做到躲开宝具的？介意解释一下吗？"

"这…算某种传统吧。抱歉我以后除非迫不得已绝对不会再这样了，如果可以的话请不要再追究了好吗？"

仍旧互相存疑的两个意识就这样再次走上原路，敲响了白色建筑物的大门。

* * *

Undyne的从者设定原型来自小太阳＋金闪闪，没能救下来是因为第一条线作为NE总要留点真实验室之外的遗憾才好继续叙事。

严格来说领地陷阱是在Fate/Extella的环境下出现的，不过反正都魔改了也不差这一处。


	7. 第七章：梦幻召唤（Install）

**第七章：梦幻召唤（****Install）**

大门在Frisk敲响第一声之后就自动打开，室内冷气开得很高，与外界环境像是两个世界。Frisk探头进去看了看，没发现任何人影，谨慎地走了进去。

建筑物的内部摆设看起来科技感十足，到处都能发现启动着的屏幕和计算机终端。Frisk凑近看了看，发现其中不少屏幕展现的都是Mooncell各层的景象，应该都是从内部数据库中找到的接口。看来这间建筑物的主人很可能是一位高水平的灵子黑客。

Frisk还在到处观看监视屏幕里的画面，却听见通往内间的自动门应声而开，走出来一位穿着家居服，戴着眼镜的女性。那人留着一头梳得乱糟糟的中长金发，和Frisk差不多高，体型略有肉感。手里还端着一个刚吃完的泡面碗。

"噢，我的天。"女性似乎完全没预料到Frisk的到来，眼神四处游移。"我、我没想到你会来得这么早，还完全没准备好…"她把垃圾扔进旁边快满出来的垃圾桶，紧张地揉着衣襟。

"你好？"陌生女性的表现让Frisk有不少亲切感。"请问你就是第四层的守卫，Archer的御主吗？"

"啊—你好，我是Alphys，的确是Undyne的御主没错。"Alphys说到这里时眼神依旧躲闪，Frisk想起之前和Undyne的遭遇战，心中突然有些内疚。"不、不过你也知道，Archer都有单独行动技能的，所以让她实体化以后就不常见面了。"她在旁边的操作屏幕上敲下几条指令，像是突然反应过来一样重新面向Frisk。"放、放心，我不会阻拦你的。怎么说我们也是如今的 .PH.少有的纯粹御主。我可以帮助你的！"

Frisk沉默了片刻，不知道是否该告诉Alphys自己有从者凭依的事实，但又的确知道自己的情况和 .PH.其他的御主都不太一样。Alphys好像是看出来她的疑惑，热心地解释起原理。"在这场圣杯战争里，魔术师阵营的御主虽然也是通过附体召唤从者，但并不会成为拟似从者，而是以临时借取力量的形式进行梦幻召唤（Install）。"说到这儿Alphys的眼睛突然亮起来。"就像动漫里魔法少女的变身那样！请问我可以见识一下吗以前的记录从没有过真正的少女出现所以一直没能看到和动漫里一样的变身画面拜托了—"提及感兴趣的话题，Alphys一改之前的拘谨，连珠炮似的问题让Frisk几乎难以回答。想向Chara求助梦幻召唤的相关问题，然而她的从者却只是持续装死，完全没有要帮她的意思。

看来这位御主是个动漫宅？Frisk本人对相关话题不敢说了解，但多少还是有点兴趣的。就着这个方向聊了一会儿，Frisk这才知道了Alphys目前的状态—靠方便食品和ACG娱乐度日，通过监视系统了解外界情况。虽然其中确实有些令人不安的因素，但Frisk觉得这至少是一种应该得到尊重的生活方式，也没多过问，只是耐心地在Alphys的帮助下了解着 .PH的更多细节。

Alphys这里的资料库相当丰富，如果不是Chara在脑内的催促，Frisk差点都想留在这儿不走了。恋恋不舍地放下最后一本讲解职介的资料集，Frisk准备向Alphys告别，却看见她一副欲言又止的样子。

"其实…我想说…这里的安全条件…那个…"犹豫了半天，Alphys终于定下神，说出了关键问题。"其实我除了Archer，还和名叫Mettaton的Rider签下了契约…但我魔力不高，至今都没法好好控制他，然后…然后他一直想要战胜一名魔术师，夺得高一层的权限。而现在他已经知道你来了，我有点担心…"

Frisk对话中的一处细节稍微有点在意。"谢谢你的提醒。不过一名御主真的可以和复数从者签订契约吗？"

"啊啊…契约成立本质上只需要御主和从者双方达成共识，在供魔需求不高的 .PH.，Mooncell只对召唤的数量有限制。只要加上一些技术手段，他人召唤的从者失去御主后可以选择重新契约，甚至还能和拟似从者契约…"说起这些擅长的领域，Alphys稍稍放松了一点。"或许你也不用过于担心？Mettaton是第五层的守卫，只要你留在这里的话就不会遇见—"Alphys的话还没说完就被一阵电流噪音打断，周围的屏幕一个个熄灭又重新亮起，墙壁上也出现几只活动的机械手。

"Oh, no."Alphys满脸恐惧。

"OHHHH YES!"屏幕上亮起一个色块构成的表情，四周的扬声器共同发出机械合成的声音。Mettaton将室内灯光调节得忽明忽暗，在一阵音乐中华丽登场。

Alphys急得团团转，Frisk倒是有些好奇地看着Mettaton的行动。如果她没记错的话，Mettaton本来应该只是个虚拟偶像而已，知名度虽然高但也毕竟有限，为什么在普通从者都难以独立存在的今天，他反而能不受影响？

"你就是Mettaton？听说你想和我战斗，就在这儿吗？"Frisk看了一圈周围的机械手，有自信能轻易躲开从任何方向袭来的攻击。

"战斗？不不不。"光线再次闪动，如同舞台一般。"在这么难得的节目里，怎么会一开始就打打杀杀？趁这个机会，和我亲爱的观众们打个招呼吧！"背景音响起合成的欢呼声和掌声，简直就像个情景喜剧。

Alphys悄悄附上来解释了两句，原来Mettaton为了拯救濒临危机的 .PH.站出来成了偶像—不对拿错剧本了，是靠娱乐产业重新凝聚起了这里残存的居民—目前 .PH.一共有大概近万名居民，拟似从者、NPC和AI共同构成了这个社会，主要在资源丰富的第五层以上居住。

听了这段解释，Frisk大概对脑中的疑惑有了点猜想。Mettaton结束了开场的表演，在这间房屋内控制力有限，也不再多留，预告过下一次的节目后就消失得无影无踪。所有机械设备恢复原状，就像他还没出现时一样。

见Mettaton离开，Frisk也正式向Alphys告别。Alphys纠结了半天，最后还是点了头。不过临走前又急匆匆交给她一段刚刚编写的术式，并表示接下来的两层内会尽力支援。Frisk谢过她的关心，从另一边的门重新走进了热地。

不得不承认，Alphys的支援在热地相当有用。无论是迷宫区域的地图还是复杂谜题的提示都节省了不少试错的时间。Frisk像个拿着攻略的玩家一样在第四层所向披靡，甚至还找到了不少宝箱，这对于无法从战斗中获得金钱的她来说简直是雪中送炭。她看着金钱一栏渐渐升高的数字，已经开始盘算下一次遇到商店该买些什么了。

Chara依旧无法理解Frisk的做法。"你不杀御主和从者我能理解，不杀NPC也勉强可以当成是为了心理健康考虑。可为什么连Mooncell自动生成的非人形敌性程序都不杀？这已经不是价值观问题了，你这是圣母癌啊！"

Frisk这回也稍微有点哑口无言。"这个…原因有点复杂，我可能只是有点害怕？怕控制不住结果…"这之后Chara再怎么问Frisk也只是拒绝回答，固执地保守着什么秘密。

一路顺利地走向通往第五层的出口，Frisk已经快要忘了之前几层的各种障碍，只等着进入五层入口附近的商店好好来一次购物—

一位紫发女性AI拦住了她的去路。"Ahuhuhu~想从这里过去的话，首先把欠下的钱连本带利还上吧~"外形带有蜘蛛元素的AI伸着六条手臂朝她要着钱，面前的显示屏清楚地写着从第二层到第四层这段时间内一顿饭的欠账积累下的利息。

Frisk差点吐出一口血，脑内瞬间吐槽刷屏。 .PH.连个正式社会都没有为啥光经济系统这么真实啊！吃过那顿饭到现在还不到半天为啥利息翻了整整十倍啊！你又不是讨债骑士为啥对帮第二层的一个NPC要钱这么热衷啊！啊？啊？

不服归不服，最后Frisk也只能认命交钱。"我说，Chara…我怀疑你的幸运A是假数据，一定是的对吧？话说你知道怎么作弊能让你获得黄金律吗？我真的好想变得有钱…"

* * *

Alphys的设定原型来自吉娜可·加里吉利，很多方面都是。服装的更改是因为原作里就很想吐槽，一个平时整天接触电锯榔头的机械工程师穿白大褂干什么？是多不怕脏啊？科学家除了生化专业以外的实验服有几个是白大褂？

梦幻召唤的设定的确来自《魔法少女伊莉雅》，只不过Frisk附身的是Chara，大概率是没法变身了hhh


	8. 第八章：幻灵（Phantom）

**第八章：幻灵（****Phantom）**

经历一场大出血，Frisk进入第五层时整个人都处于一种迷迷糊糊的状态，一路忽略所有NPC和商店，直奔Mettaton所在的核心深处。

如果说第四层里Alphys所在的建筑物还仅仅是"科技感"十足，那么第五层整体简直就是科幻感了。环境的主体是钴蓝色的墙壁与天花板，红色与黄色的LED指示灯点缀其间。地板也覆盖着一层半透明的蓝紫色釉质，隐约能看到几条电路板一样的管道镶嵌在表层下，不知是装饰还是有实际作用。走廊里弥漫着淡淡的臭氧气味，空气中的微弱静电时不时在耳边传来轻微的噼啪声。

到了这层以后，Alphys的远程支援开始出现误差，有时会指错路，有时会难以关闭挡路的激光，不知是信号受影响还是其他的什么原因。Alphys的声音听起来像是有些着急，Frisk倒是不怎么在意，边安慰着她边继续前行。

第五层布满机械的环境让Mettaton如虎添翼，无论在何处都能发起难以防备的突然袭击，还有不少AI环伺而动。好在这些AI虽然算是Mettaton雇佣的，但都有着各自的性格，想想办法还是能避免战斗的，只是Chara被烦得不轻，不住抱怨着。

不过有一点稍微有些奇怪，按照Mettaton作为虚拟偶像的官方一设，主要都是作为艺人的表演能力，没怎么提过对机械的操纵力。虽说火起来以后的确有机器人形态的同人二设，但接受并不算广，到底是如何成为从者化以后的能力的？难道和Rider职介的"驾驭"有关？

直到在本层尽头看到Mettaton的本体，Frisk才终于恍然大悟。

方方正正的盒子形象，色块构成的像素表情，她早该联想起来的，完全就是那部科幻电影里塑造的经典机器人助手形象，重置版使用的音源刚好是Mettaton，或许正是因为这一层关系才联系起来的。

而Mettaton作为从者的本质也突然格外清晰。通常的从者不能仅凭虚构而存在，即使不是由实际存在衍生也至少要有某个经典的神话作为背景。而若是只有都市传说甚至集体创作的水平，灵基数值并不满足成为英灵，而只会是等待着消失的"幻灵"。

但如果幻灵通过什么特殊的方式发生融合，理论上就能达到需要的最低灵基数值。虽然具体方法不明，但这应该就是Mettaton如今能存在的理由了— .PH.的从者如今难以生存是因为人口太少，达不到需要的群体无意识背景来支持英灵座。但融合了两个幻灵成为偶像的Mettaton反而凭新的灵基形式获得了知名度加成，的确是针对当前状况的巧妙应对办法。

只可惜，就算了解了Mettaton的本质，也对击败他没什么帮助。现在的Frisk光是要躲开Mettaton的激光和电流攻击就已经很困难了，想要近身根本是不可能的任务。

"就是现在，DARLING，到了说再见的时候了！"Mettaton伸出两条机械臂，摆了个pose。"宝具展开—金属毁灭者（Metal Crusher）！"战场上凭空出现大量炸弹，在Mettaton的控制下一一被引爆，躲避的空间更加狭小，简直有些喘不过气来。

这时，断线许久的Alphys突然接入。"嗨-虽然现在情况看起来很糟糕，但、但是，别担心！我会帮助你的！稍等一下，我马上给你传送需要的魔术礼装…"片刻后，一只黄色的手套出现在面前，Frisk立即伸手接住，接着边躲着随处可见的炸弹边戴上手套，听着Alphys的解释。

"这是能发射阴炁弹（Gandr）的魔术礼装，注入魔力就能直接使用，麻痹对手—虽、虽然也能调节成纯攻击的魔弹（snap）模式就是了，不过…"Alphys看起来还是有些犹豫，怎么说Mettaton也还是她的从者，就算不听指令也还是有这层友情关系在的吧。"我…我有两名从者，就算真的失去一名也不会有事的…如果你…我是说，我不会怪你的…"

听着Alphys违心的话，Frisk反而更不愿意下杀手了，直接举起手臂瞄准，发射出一串Gandr。Mettaton作为一个金属盒子，防御力的确够强大，但机动性相对就太弱了，简直是相当简单的靶子。

"聪明，非常聪明。"即使被限制得无法继续攻击，连宝具也一同被停止，Mettaton却还是用那种戏剧角色般的语调说着，丝毫不见慌乱。"既然Alphys这么想借你之手除去我这个'不听话'的从者，那么我也只能认输了…才怪！"背景忽然闪起强烈的白光，晃得Frisk睁不开眼。"宝具展开—死亡的魅力（Death by Glamour）！"

等Frisk的眼睛终于恢复过来，才发现四周已经完全换了个环境。她现在站着的地方像是个舞台，周围晃着五颜六色的光柱，还有数不清的摄像头对准着舞台中心。弥漫的烟雾散尽，变为偶像形态的Mettaton迈着优雅的步子朝她走来。

和Alphys的联系再一次被切断，Mettaton也注意到了她的神情，带着些嘲讽开口。"你以为我真像Alphys说的那样不顾大局？你以为我赶在Asgore之前杀死你只是为了破坏他们的计划？告诉你吧，Alphys一直在骗你，她只是想让我扮演一个反派角色，阻挡你继续前进，这样一来她只要配合着帮你，就能博取你的信任，骗你留在这里。"Mettaton突然冲上来踢了一脚，Frisk只能匆忙跳开，来不及考虑他说的是真是假。

"Alphys一直都在逃避过去，逃避现实，逃避责任，从制造出我开始到现在，就从来没变过。"Mettaton继续毫不留情地攻击着，然而语气中却带了点惋惜。"她应该还没告诉你吧，要想离开 .PH.，不管你是来自地球的魔术师还是这儿的从者与御主，条件都是一模一样—杀死对方阵营的一人，就能获取在Mooncell核心打开通道的权限。"

"Chara，他说的是真的吗？"Frisk隐约觉得这的确是真相，但为了保险还是找从者确认。Chara沉默许久，承认了这一事实。

这倒是也能解释不少问题。Mettaton指挥着激光封锁Frisk的移动路线。"我就是个幻灵融合的从者，对你们之间的战争毫无兴趣，想杀你的目的也很简单—只有离开 .PH.，我才能拥有更多的观众，成为真正的偶像。所以，为了我的理想，你就死在这里吧！"一连串极难躲避的鞭腿，虽然没造成伤害却严重消耗了Frisk的体力。

"灯光！镜头！开拍！"Mettaton暂停攻击比了几个手势。"观众们，为这最后一场表演秀欢呼吧！"接着是更加密不透风的攻击，Frisk甚至连瞄准射击的时间都没有。

不过Mettaton刚才的行动倒是让Frisk对他宝具的本质有了些猜测。与外界彻底隔绝的舞台背景，墙壁上显示着人气指数的实时统计图，仿佛是这个空间的某种特殊规则。这样想着，她在下一次躲避时稍微腾出空，抬起左膝，把左手举到面前，摆了个有些艺术感的姿势。

她的猜想没错，几乎在那一瞬间，力量就凭空注入，从各方面加强着Frisk的身体状态。这个空间果然能将虚无缥缈的人气转换为实际的加成，果然是只会属于虚拟偶像的宝具啊。

Mettaton大笑两声。"竟然能发现这种规则，我还真是小看你了。不过也好，要是成了一边倒的战斗，观众们可不会开心的！"舞台边缘的音响开始放音乐，Mettaton踩着节奏，用舞蹈般的步伐靠近着她。

既然发现了肯定要好好利用！Frisk向后一跳，全身倾向右侧，左手五指张开抵在右肘下方，右手伸到额前。她没什么舞蹈天赋，只能用这种pose代替了。

"跟得上节奏吗？"Mettaton重新叫出了大量炸弹，在音乐的伴随下给这场表演带来更多的暴力感。Frisk尝试在躲避的间隙朝他发射着Gandr，却发现打在他的躯体上毫无作用。

Chara及时报出了"Check"的结果。"Mettaton是虚拟偶像，在这个空间里能在灵体和实体间任意转换，只有那个心形核心才是弱点。别放水了，认真攻击！"

"感谢提醒！"Frisk全力站定，侧身面对着Mettaton，以夸张的手势伸出食指，努力绷着不存在的肌肉—不知为什么，看着Mettaton腰带上的心形，总觉得用这个姿势就一定能赢，如果Chara能以灵体状态悬浮在背后就更好了…

Gandr击中灵核，Mettaton的动作戛然而止，背景的音乐声也渐渐放慢。Frisk终于松了口气，慢慢走到他的面前。

* * *

Mettaton的第二宝具原型是尼禄的黄金剧场。Frisk在那里摆的三个姿势分别是fgo里的咕哒子、胶囊从者里的岸波白野，以及一个纯粹玩梗的JOJO立（承太郎版）。


	9. 第九章：天梯（Ladder）

**第九章：天梯（****Ladder）**

"哈，哈，所以我错了。"Mettaton的宝具被停下，周围的环境变回了原来的样子，他自己也回到了方盒子的形态。"我原本就只是一个娱乐的机器人偶像，如何能挡住灵子黑客都无法战胜的魔术师。来啊！杀死我，然后去ASGORE那里，通过中枢回到地球吧！"

Frisk稍微检查了一下，发现信号似乎恢复了，Alphys的声音断断续续地传来。"你下结论还是太早了，要不要听听其他人的意见？"随即调出操作界面，把Alphys的通信频道转为公放。

"Mettaton—哦你还好吧？啊太好了你还活着…我、我真的很担心你们，对不起之前说过那些—啊，对了，你的热心观众发来了不少消息，我都保存下来了！"

一阵杂音过后，数个陌生的声线在四周响起。Mettaton在 .PH.的观众们满怀深情地诉说着对他的留恋与祝福，无论是从者、AI还是NPC，都有人在他的节目中找到了快乐与意义。听得连Frisk都觉得有些感动了。

"啊，大家…真的很谢谢你们。或许，我真的应该继续待在这里。现在的我本就诞生于 .PH.，是靠着这里所有人的爱才存在至今。如果我真的离开了，他们又该怎么办？"Mettaton电子合成的声音中竟有一丝哽咽。"谢谢大家，你们都是最棒的观众！"说到这里，他终于没了声音，Gandr的麻痹作用至今才彻底起效。

Frisk向他投去一个带着敬意的眼神，慢慢走向出口。Alphys的声音再次出现。"一直在骗你，真的对不起…但我真的没法做出选择，Asgore其实是个很好的人我不想看着他被杀但我更不想让你去送死…对不起，请不要在意我，这都是我过去罪孽的报应…"

这种时候Frisk就算再好奇Alphys话里隐藏的信息也没法开口询问了，只能尽量轻声安慰两句，送上简短告别后匆匆离开。

第六层的环境在Frisk的眼前展开，她看到的是一片广阔的城市。城中高楼林立，人群熙熙攘攘，是她见过最热闹的地方了。

时间完全充足，Frisk还不想直接进入下一层，于是在城里转了一会儿，顺带打探情报。关于之前Alphys等人对Asgore的评价，她还是有些在意。在和第六层居民的谈话中，她渐渐了解到了 .PH.在圣杯战争重启前的状况。

.PH.的环境确实在恶化，封闭环境使英灵的存在渐渐失去基础，御主为了存活不得不选择沉睡。但灵子黑客们并没有放弃希望。Asgore靠着独有的天赋与领导力，带着存活的居民重建社会，同时也寻求着解决问题的机会。即使只剩下拟似灵子构成的电脑体，他们也依然保持着作为人类的身份认同感，从未想过发动战争。

可惜从现状来看，灵子黑客当年对技术的探索并没能起到应有的作用，真正打破平静的反而是圣杯战争新规则的出现—Asriel，他们充满怀念地提起这个名字。在众人的回忆中，这位Asgore与Toriel的独子是一位优秀而善良的少年，无论对谁都是一样的友好，哪怕是最普通的NPC与AI也对他赞不绝口，怀念着他还在这里生活的那段时光。

可Asriel后来发生了什么？没有回答。所有人在被问到这个问题时都是一样的沉默，就像这是什么禁忌一样，Chara也拒绝提供任何信息。Frisk所能知道的，只是圣杯战争在那之后就已经重启，以及痛苦的Toriel选择回到 .PH.的第一层独居，远离伤心之地，只剩下Asgore在第七层孤独地守望。

Frisk不是没有关于这些情报的猜想，只不过现在不是质问的时候。繁华的城市走到了尽头，她步入第六层的最后回廊。

刚刚走进来，她就发现了不对劲，甚至还退出去看了一眼外界来确认，这才重新走进回廊，靠近高大的窗格观察。第六层的城市明明有着正常的白色环境光，可唯独这条回廊却笼罩在一层金色光辉之下，窗外的夕阳在此时显得无比突兀。

Frisk本想稍微停留一段时间，观察视野尽头的太阳到底会不会落下，却听到身后传来的声音。"所以你终于走到这里了，或许我应该说一句恭喜？"

Frisk回过头去，见怪不怪地忽视了对方突然出现的事实。"第六层守卫？我早该猜到的。那么这层的通过条件是什么？要战斗吗？"

"战斗？还是算了。"Sans摊了摊手。"我早声明过自己不擅长战斗了，谜题之类的也懒得设，本来也没想阻拦你。"

你就装吧…Frisk在心里默默吐槽。每层守卫都是该层居民中的最强者，第六层是人口密集的城市，从这么大的基数里选出来的怎么可能弱？"那你来这一趟总不会是为了打招呼吧？"

"啊，这边走。"Sans指了指回廊的尽头。"七个阶层的本体只是mooncell中枢附加的七层防壁，这么多年过去前几层基本都连起来了，但最后两层是例外。第六层的'404光年'以正常方式多少年都无法突破，第七层则是屏蔽到八次元的防壁。想跨越只能靠mooncell提供的天梯（Ladder）。"他不知在操作界面上敲下了什么指令，一个圆柱形电梯舱从回廊尽头出现，悬浮在地表附近。

电梯门打开，Frisk小心翼翼地看了一眼，没发现什么机关的痕迹，然而还是有些不安。"你就这么放我走了？不怕我杀了Asgore毁掉 .PH.的希望？"

"不然呢？决定命运的权力在你自己的手里，只要你自己回顾过去能问心无愧，其他人的看法有什么意义？"

这种说法听着怎么总觉得有点不舒服…Frisk静下心来反思片刻，想起上一次在第四层入口附近的见面，带着些特别的意味问出一个问题。"真要说起来我的确有后悔的事，曾经面对他人身处危险却见死不救，这算是罪过吗？"

"呵，你这是什么表情？"他继续假笑着。"或者换个说法，你希望我如何回答？如果我长篇大论地去评判你的每一行为，下一次你就能改变做法吗？这都是你自己的选择。"

Frisk不再多言，直接走进电梯。电梯门合上的瞬间，外面再次飘来一句话。

"而若是连自由意志都不存在，又何谈选择的权力。"

回想起之前对话中的细节，Frisk突然背后发寒，全力清空大脑，为第七层最后的战斗准备着。

* * *

Asriel背景故事的简化是因为这里Frisk清晰知道Chara的存在，所以为了全线中情报的次序只能先瞒着一部分了。而电梯的剧情顺序改变是因为Mooncell本身的设定如此，我觉得眼尖的读者看到404光年应该已经能猜出来下一条线的那个"特殊攻击"会改成什么了。


	10. 第十章：炽天之槛（Angelica Cage）

**第十章：炽天之槛（****Angelica Cage）**

电梯门打开，眼前所见是一片鸟语花香。和煦的阳光洒下，几乎让Frisk忘记了自己正身处 .PH.的最深层。

Frisk走上花田中的小径，看着那片金色的花海，似乎想起了什么。就这样慢慢走了一段，这才注意到远处有个模糊的人影，于是朝那个方向继续前进。

那是个高大魁梧的中年男人，留着一头金发，铠甲外是墨蓝色的斗篷和金色的护肩。听到靠近的脚步声，他弯腰浇花的动作停了下来，回头面对Frisk。"Howdy，请问你—"看清来者，Asgore无奈地笑了笑。"哦。我本想请你喝杯茶的，但你也明白，我有必须完成的任务。"

Asgore放下水壶，从花田中走了出来，张了张口想要说了什么，最后背对着Frisk，低声说着。"如果你在 .PH.还有什么未完成的事，请尽管提出来，我可以等你回去先准备好一切，不用那么着急…而如果你真的准备好了，就跟我来吧。"他沿着小径走向远处的亭子。

Frisk深呼吸一次，抛开所有杂念，跟上了Asgore。至少现在，她在 .PH.并没有什么可留恋的。

Asgore见她跟上，神情更加悲伤。稍微挥了挥手，四周的花田消失无踪，所剩的只有一片灰色，以及头顶Mooncell中枢传来的微弱光芒。

原来这层真的只有Asgore一人吗？连之前所见的环境都只是他一手营造的，是为了怀念吗？Frisk想起之前看过的情报，稍微理解了在圣杯战争中获得六次胜场的Asgore究竟有何等强大的力量。

然而拥有如此力量，却依旧从未接近过中枢，只是在这一层经历漫长的等待吗？她无法想象那是什么感受，或许那正是Asgore身为今天的 .PH.领导者，所必需的责任感吧。

Asgore低下头，叹了一口气。召唤出了一把鲜红色的长矛—职介Lancer判明，筋力耐久魔力全A的超高数据也浮现在面前。"Saber的御主啊，很高兴见到你。"

不，等等，她的从者明明不是Saber啊…然而此时已经不容她反驳，长矛高举，重重挥下。"永别了。"

Frisk还想说些什么，但Chara的提醒还是让她认清了现实。"解释与劝说已经没用了，至少现在Asgore不会再听。如今你能做的，唯有一战！"

在Asgore攻击的空隙，Frisk全力以赴地编写着治疗的术式。双腿上用于加强力量的术式已经有些过载了，如果再这样下去，她可能会再一次读档重来。

当Frisk请求Chara替她完成这场战斗时，已经很久没理过她的Chara竟然异常容易地答应了，提出的条件则是让Frisk利用强大的Code Cast全力辅助，而Chara自己则利用"杀戮技巧"的技能让那根树枝成了真正可怕的武器，挥出精准的攻击。

然而就算有着这样的配合，对战Asgore也还是太勉强了，到现在她们已经整整回溯了五次时间，每次都从走下电梯的时刻重新开始。Chara也不是没试过跳过开场直接偷袭，但这种战术对Asgore根本起不到任何作用，他从一开始就已经注意到来客了。

即使是面对这个层级的普通对手，Asgore也完全没有任何掉以轻心的迹象。大概是因为Frisk与Chara有了这五次留下的经验，比以前活得长了一点，这次Asgore连宝具都用出来了。"会走到这一步，我真的很抱歉。宝具展开—山中之王（Bergentrückung）！"长矛再次挥下，带着灼热的火焰和不容抵挡的气势。Frisk编写的防壁术式勉强拖延了片刻，随即彻底破碎。

眼看着矛尖就要刺进身体，Chara咬了咬牙，控制着Frisk说出了一句话。"我记得，Asriel在那边也是这么死的。"

Asgore闻言一惊，巨大的悲痛让他有了瞬间的分神。Chara趁着Frisk也还因刚才的情报而惊讶，直接控制着她的身体全力攻向Asgore。层层防御仿若无物，被瞬间撕破。Asgore灵核受损，又失去了战意，灵子构成的躯体也开始消散。

"这样…或许更好。"Asgore无力地倒地，Frisk连忙夺回控制冲了上去，检查着他的伤势。"独自等待的这几十年，我做了不少错事。能死在这里，死在你的手里，或许都是命运吧。我终于可以去见我的儿子了。"

"不…"Frisk摇着头，他在自己身上看到的究竟是谁？"这场战争不应该结束在这里。我会治好你，然后一定还有其他办法！"

然而就连Mooncell也判断出Asgore救不回来了，整个第七层变成了通往中枢的天梯，向着头顶的事象选择树·炽天之槛（Angelica Cage）加速靠近着。

濒死的Asgore似乎完全把她当成了另一个人。"这些年来，为了不让 .PH.失去希望，我一直告诉他们，灵子黑客会赢得这场战争，会用王权启动Mooncell，彻底抹除当年的敌人…可这一定不是Asriel希望的，对吗？当初一家四口的生活已经再也回不去了，我又为什么一直在欺骗自己…"Asgore的双眼渐渐失去焦点。"我好像能感觉到Asriel来接我了，不知道他愿不愿意原谅我这个父亲…"

"小心！"Chara强行控制着Frisk后跳一步，离开了Asgore的身边。接着一串火球从各个方位封死了Asgore可能的行动，接着毫不留情地发动攻击，将Asgore的灵核彻底击碎。

Asgore化为灵子消散。Flowey这才探出头来，狂笑不止。"Howdy！是我，Flowey！"

Flowey？他不是在第一层吗？为什么会出现在这里？Frisk的戒备心顿时提到最高。

"哈哈哈…这就是拥有力量的感觉吗？真令人怀念啊！"Flowey用像在看猎物一样的眼神看着她，Check显示的职介名由Alterego逐渐模糊，变成什么其他的存在。"希望你还没有忘记，在圣杯战争中，不是杀人，就是被杀！"

* * *

Asgore判断力方面的问题出在一些和Mooncell相关的背景因素上，严格来说或许他看到的才是真相？

开头部分环境描写的原型是FELE的第七层，Flowey作为Alterego的原型是FEC废案中的帝王花（现在日服fgo都出了），基本就这样。


	11. FateFlowey Tale

Frisk尝试重新集中注意力，却完全无法感受到曾经对时间的控制。"你以为你还能逃回原来的时间线吗？现在的我拥有六级权限，再加上事象选择树的注册身份，你所拥有的那点力量，已经完全不够看了！"

灵子构成的术式出现在Flowey身边，让他身边的恐怖感愈发强烈。"当然，你也不用担心，我已经准备好了替代方案，让我来替你记录不就好了？毕竟我还要向你说句谢谢，要是没有你，我根本不可能从这个老糊涂身上夺下第六级的胜者权限，更不可能让Mooncell主动把我送到炽天之槛的中心。"Flowey的身体形态渐渐膨胀，带刺的藤蔓朝各个方向伸展着，原本还保留人形的上半身变成了植物、动物与机械的混合体，黑色的瞳孔如今变得血红。

第七层还在继续上升着，离中枢越来越近。"只要我再杀死你，就能直接获得Mooncell赋予的最高权限，成为这个世界的神！你真的应该为自己的价值而感到自豪！"Flowey的藤蔓猝不及防地从全方向袭来，在Frisk能有任何动作之前就将她的电脑体击得粉碎，接着又立即倒转时间取消伤害。"看，就是这么简单！不过…只杀死你一次也未免太不过瘾了，我会一次又一次地让你体会死亡，一次又一次地把你复活，直到进入中枢，毁灭这个世界！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！"

这是什么病态的心理…Frisk皱了皱眉，握紧树枝摆了个应战的姿势。

"什么？你真以为自己能阻止我？"Flowey又是一阵狂笑，半天都停不下来。"你真的是-个-白-痴。"

"不…这怎么可能？"Chara的视野传来，Frisk看到了Flowey各项全EX的战斗数据，以及覆盖在Alterego职介上的Beast虚影。

Beast是能威胁到人类史的大灾害，严格来说就算倾尽Mooncell之力也才能制造出一个候补。但Flowey如今甚至还没达到圣杯战争中的最高权限，到底是如何触及到这层力量的？

与Chara的失态不同，Frisk倒显得更冷静一点。"至少他还没成为完全的Beast不是吗？也没有兽之权能与反系技能，也就是说依然可战胜。"Frisk盯紧了Flowey的动作。"都到这时候了，最后再好好合作一次怎么样，Chara？"

Frisk绕圈躲着藤蔓的攻击，手指在空中翻飞，连续输入一条又一条的指令咏唱，给自己加上生命回复、防御提升、闪避提升等各种各样的buff。Chara则严密注视着外界，控制着Frisk的身体躲开一团团袭来的火焰。

"你的计划就只是躲吗？我快要撑不下去了，能不能想点什么办法？"Chara见Frisk仍在数据层面专心操作着，有些急得等不住了。

"抱歉，请再坚持一会儿，这边的工作就快完成了。"Frisk不知从哪儿找到一个数据库的接口，正在全力破解着。"如果要我提战术方面的建议的话，我觉得叙旧那招对Flowey没用，死的时候表现得惨一点更容易让他轻敌，能争取更多的时间。"说着她在身后撑起了一个护盾，暂时抵挡了一次爆炸攻击。

"你这叫什么鬼主意啊！"Chara控制着Frisk艰难地扑向侧面，高热的光束攻击在身后擦过。"就没有什么办法能攻击现在的Flowey吗？"

"喂喂，我没记错的话你从来都没共享过痛觉之类的负面感受吧，真要抱怨也该是我自己才对…"Frisk的手指突然停下，接着轻松地敲下确认键。"啊…找到了。"

Chara满头雾水地正想发问，却听见Flowey那边先出了声。"哈哈哈哈哈，看我找到了什么！"六团灵子开始凝聚成躯体，从全方向包围着Frisk。"单纯杀死你也未免太无聊了，接下来就让我看看你们魔术师阵营自相残杀的画面吧！"

六名年龄各异的御主，六个梦幻召唤的职介，以影从者的模式被Flowey重现了数据体，如同被洗脑般对Frisk发动了攻击。

戴着浅蓝色缎带的Assassin掷出小刀，被Frisk用护盾挡下。趁着压力稍微减小，Frisk开始了解释。"之前的资料表明，在 .PH.被杀死的个体可能并不会被完全删除，而是数据仍被保留在某处，只需要找到正确的方式就能把他们复活。而我之前的猜想看起来并没错，寻找到数据储存地址的关键密钥，就在将他们击败获得权限的个体身上。"

橙色头带的Berserker挥出重拳，Frisk给双臂加上强化后在身前交叉挡下。Chara发现了HP的下降，更加不理解了。"但你这计划怎么反而是帮了Flowey？敌人变多了有什么好处？"

Archer摘下黄色的牛仔帽，朝Frisk发射出一连串的子弹，还好每一颗都被她躲了下来。"我当然不会是毫无准备…来月球之前学过一段特别的术式，在这种时候刚好派上用场。"Chara再次接管Frisk的身体，发现右手出现了一个数据构成的光团。

"下面就是玩抓人游戏的时候了，"Frisk露出自信的笑容，"看看哪个幸运儿会第一个被我抓住呢？"

Chara即使再想吐槽右手上这个术式的发动方式，也还是得承认的确有效。即使影从者之前的攻击再猛烈，被术式触碰到以后也立即停在原地，眼中杀意彻底消失。

"真要说起来，原理其实相当简单。Flowey把他们重新召唤时，能操控的只是附身从者的意识，而如果把他们的御主唤醒，Flowey自然就没了控制力。"穿着深蓝舞裙的"Rider"如同八音盒上的人偶一般旋转着，流动的音符补充着Frisk消耗的魔力。

Chara看着Flowey难以置信的神情，有种幸灾乐祸的感觉。"这回Flowey可是真的被坑了，你这能力对他是完全的克制啊。"绿色围裙的"Lancer"送上治愈的食物，补充着Frisk的生命力。

"不…不！"紫色边框眼镜的"Caster"写下咒文加强着Frisk，帮她攻向Flowey。"你们都是我召唤出来的，怎么能背叛我！这不可能！"

Frisk手中的树枝在一层层的加强下化为巨大光剑，朝着惊慌失措的Flowey重重劈下—

然后时间突然倒回最初，所有灵魂消失无踪，Frisk再次失去了一切助力。

"你真的是个白痴。"Flowey嘲讽的表情中甚至带着点怜悯。"我可是这个世界的神，而你，只不过是一个弱小、无助又可怜的受害者。"密集的火焰弹包围了Frisk。"现在我玩腻了，给我去死吧！"

"是吗？"Frisk笑了笑，抬了抬手，六名御主重新出现，将Flowey的攻击尽数化解。

"只要你在第一次召唤中让我找到他们的所在之处，后面的事就都容易多了。本质都是数据体，想复活真的太容易了。"再次被全面强化的Frisk加速冲向前方，身上的气势甚至超越了半Beast化的Flowey。

"不！！不！！！"Flowey露出真正惊恐的表情，"住手！停下来！"

在一阵白光中，Flowey消失无踪。

"如果Flowey不是早早失去了真正的自我，恐怕也不会这么容易被打败吧。"上升的过程终于结束，通往中枢的半透明阶梯出现在Frisk面前。

"不管怎么说，你现在算是继承了Flowey的胜场，已经有了足够的权限，可以回家了，是不是到了说再见的时候了？"看着Frisk逐步登上阶梯，Chara询问着。

Frisk沉默了一会，对Chara提出了问题。"你觉得，如果我就这么走了，真的好吗？ .PH.的居民吗就这样被留下，失去了逃离的希望，等待不知何时下一名魔术师的到来…没有任何奇迹。"

Chara听见这话，突然产生了一个想法。压抑住心中的惊喜，她装作不太在意地提起一个话题。"想要奇迹也不是不可能，连赢七场就能用Mooncell许愿了。而且愿望本身的复杂度根本没有要求，想在解放 .PH.的同时复活之前已死的朋友也能做到啊。"

"我也明白这种事。"Frisk平静地说着。"不过现在已经没有回头路了吧？"

"怎么没有？"Chara耐心地引导着。"虽然我的宝具一般只能倒退一小段时间，但只要你在触碰到Mooncell中枢的同时，用令咒加强我的力量，我就能把你一路送回起点。也就是刚刚契约的那一刻。"

"这样吗…"Frisk继续登着梯级。Chara见她仍在犹豫，提出了一个更优越的条件。"如果你狠不下心，下不了手，让我替你一路战斗下去也可以，不需要任何报酬，毕竟我也是你的从者嘛。"

中枢的光球已经近在眼前，Chara紧张地等待Frisk作出决定。

"好，我答应你。"Frisk伸手按上光球。"以令咒为名—回到最初吧。"

有趣。非常 有趣。

时间线 重启 权限 分配。

下一次 究竟 会…

* * *

六魂的职介设定有的是带原型，有的真的只是为了凑够职介…不过只要有辨认度不就好了吗。

在NE结束、GE开始前，对文中对于生死的价值观问题简单说明一下。从整体来看型月系列并不是那么看重对罪人的惩罚，杀人无数的反英雄经常会作为正面角色出现，FSN里杀过不少平民的角色最后也能得到幸福。FE这边由于死亡可被挽回，整体上就更不在意了，不少友情的开始甚至都是互杀…跟UT完全不一样是吧？然而这文既然用的是型月方面的背景，对于罪行判定的问题还是会倾向于FE的，至少以前在其他同人里探讨过的，"其他时间线里发生的屠杀"，在这篇里并不会被谴责。就当这是普世价值观和日漫价值观的冲突吧。


	12. 第01章

**第****01章：魔术礼装（****Mystic Code），令咒（****Command Seal），宝具（****Noble Phantasm）**

Chara控制着Frisk的身体，从床上爬了起来，眼中的红光与嘴角的弧度一闪而过。看着周围Toriel布置的装饰，Chara压抑住心中的一丝怀念之情，下定了决心。

首先得稍微活动下身体…Chara做了几个简单的伸展，从房间走了出去，进入城镇。看着远处的几个灵体从者，对意识处于后台的Frisk问出了问题。"之前你用过的，对付纯灵体的术式现在还有吗？感觉你好像还挺擅长这些的，要不要来一套完整装备？"

Chara本以为Frisk会表现得排斥一点，结果她直接同意了这些要求，按照Chara的想法编写出一把武器和一件防具—生锈的小刀和心形的挂坠盒。Chara随意挥了挥，不错，至少手感比树枝强多了。

看了看这两件魔术礼装的数值，Chara试探地问道。"礼装的确不错，但看起来好像还有提升空间？怎么，不愿意给我太强的武器？"

"不。从攻击的效率上来考虑，越强的武器越容易造成一击必杀，相对也更仁慈一点。现在的强度有限完全是缺乏量子碎片（Quantum Pieces）的缘故，需要在战斗中积累才能加强。"

"我明白，以战养战对吧？"Chara满脸笑意。"我喜欢这种设定，你有这些能力真是太方便了。"

见Frisk没有回答，Chara直接冲向城镇，对那些攻性程序与从者发动了攻击。狩猎的时间到了，可不要逃掉啊…

一刀过后，Caster就已支撑不住，带着震惊的神情看着眼前的少女，似乎终于看明白了什么。最终灵核破碎，一言不发地倒下。

对不起了，妈妈，为了那个目标，就算是你也只能成为牺牲品。Chara在原地默哀片刻，慢慢走向下一层。Frisk直接给两件礼装进行了加强，没在脑海里发表任何意见，这很好，省去不少解释的精力。

Flowey再一次出现在通道的尽头，不知是因为被Frisk杀过一次还是什么其他的原因，这次的他态度完全不同。"你根本不是什么普通的魔术师，对吧？我能看出来，其实我们都是一样的，即使过去了这么多年，即使改换面容，我还是能认得出你。"Chara皱了皱眉。他怎么突然说起这些？可恶，这会毁了自己的计划的！

还好，Flowey并没有继续说起过去。"我会帮助你变强的，变得比Asgore更强！等着我吧，这会是一个完美的计划…"

Flowey遁地消失，Chara紧张地等着Frisk的回应，却见她还是没有表态，好像什么都没听到似的。看来是虚惊一场，没必要太关注她的反应。

不敢再节外生枝，Chara进入第二层后就直奔Berserker所在之处，直接发动攻击。刀刃切开喉管带来的的感觉比想象中更美好，让Chara甚至有些享受，在Frisk的提醒下才挥出第二刀，击碎了那名从者的灵核。

算了，没什么可着急的。杀死本层守卫后力量增强了不少，就连魔力都更充足了。靠着这层支持，各种术式的支援都能轻松加上，不会放过这层的任何居民。

或许是NPC四散奔逃的样子太过狼狈，Chara看着只有些想笑。恐惧绝望的气氛在居民中扩散，这更是让Chara感到无上的愉悦。

来啊，来啊，痛苦？憎恨？这些都是最美味的食粮，就让它们化作我的力量吧！直到任何人都无法阻止我…

一路走过，无数敌人化为飞散的灵子。进入第三层时，居民的密度已经比上一条时间线下降了许多，曾经让Frisk苦战一番的灵体从者也没法在Chara的刀下活到第二回合，顺利到甚至有些无聊。

网灵小孩还是把她当成可以一起玩的大姐姐，说话时的声音却引来了Undyne的注意力，Chara看着逼近的Archer，满心烦躁地对那个孩子发动了攻击。即使有着相似的背景又如何？即使完全没有恶意又如何？如今既然成了阻碍，就该去死！

"等等，Chara—"Frisk还未来得及阻止，刀刃就已挥下，只不过并没有落在那孩子身上，而是被Undyne挡下。

Chara看着身受重伤还是让那个孩子快逃的Undyne，只觉得完全无法理解，脑中一片混乱，过了半天才笑出声来。"哈，哈哈，我本来还担心该怎么打败你，没想到你竟然自己来送死了，省了我不少功夫啊！"

Undyne的半身已经化为灵子，却仍坚持站在前方，眼神中满是不甘心。"不…我还不能死！这已经不是战争了，这是屠杀！"她怒喊着，握紧了手中的长矛。"我绝对不会让你通过这里。御主啊，再支援我最后一次吧！"

支援？Chara突然想起，Alphys恐怕全程都在监视着第三层的战斗。"以全部令咒为名—超越极限吧，Archer！"

强大的能量冲击把Chara逼退数步。好不容易重新站稳，却发现面前的Undyne已经从濒死状态完全恢复，气势更胜从前。"宝具展开—不灭英雄（Undying Hero）！"更多的水流聚集，凝成一套全新的铠甲。灵基数值飞速增长，几乎到顶。

狂风呼啸，站在面前是一位真正的神灵。

Chara狠狠砍向Undyne，能将普通从者一击消灭的攻击却只在她的铠甲留下一道划痕，眨眼间又像真正的水一样自动恢复。Chara咬紧了牙，艰难地躲避着从各个方向袭来的长矛。

虽然明知道Undyne这种令咒加持的状态持续不了太久，但照这个进度下去早在爆发期结束前Chara就要死在这儿了。由于之前的战斗一直太简单，Chara甚至没"存过档"，如果不小心死了只会直接回到第一层Toriel的家…"Frisk！你的术式支援呢？想想办法破解她的无敌状态，再帮我挡挡攻击！要是死在她手上，对谁都没好处！"

然而实际上Chara对于Frisk能想出解决办法根本不抱什么希望，神灵级从者怎么可能是普通的人类能解决的？在力量等级的绝对差距下，她觉得Frisk能想办法帮自己撑得久一点就是极限了。

然而Frisk却在犹豫许久后传出了回应。"既然面对的是神之权能…我就帮你这一次。不能再让这场战斗继续拖下去了。"浮现的术式给刀刃加上了一层光效，Chara来不及确认光芒的颜色就匆匆挥下，却见这次Undyne身上的伤口不但没有愈合，反而逐渐变形扭曲，如同腐蚀一般扩散开来，直到将她的躯体彻底融化。

看见这可怕的一幕，连Chara都有些背后发寒。"你这到底是什么能力？为什么之前从来没用过？"

"这只能对Undyne起效，给武器附加沿时间方向的熵增效果，消除灵子体中的'序'，引发自体—""说人话。"Chara不耐烦地打断了Frisk的解释。

"…简单来说，就是让她由水分构成的身躯自愈能力失控，无法再继续维持原来的形态。"Frisk的声音低了下来。"同时阻断感知信号，算是毫无痛苦的死法。"

她怎么到现在还想着这些没用的问题？Chara心中的厌烦情绪逐渐扩散，甚至有些难以控制…

此后她们再也没碰上过任何阻碍。Alphys失去Archer后直接躲着不敢见人，但在Rider被杀后同样因为失去所有从者而死。

刀刃变得越来越锋利，握起来也越来越顺手，像是时刻准备着毁灭下一名敌人。只可惜在前几层的杀戮过于高调，从第四层开始遇到的敌人就越来越少，这让Chara只觉得有些憋闷，以至于Flowey刚在第六层出现想和她搭话，就被她嗜杀的眼神吓得远远躲开，再也不敢出现。

Chara也没心思在空无一人的城市里转悠，刚刚杀过Mettaton，她已经等不及要得到下一名守卫的权限。是时候去杀掉那个缺席了整整一路的Assassin了。

然而在长廊外金色阳光的照耀下，她却开始怀疑自己由Mooncell赋予的特殊视野是不是出了问题，以至于显示的职介都不再正确。

"你好啊，Avenger。"Sans依旧没有撤下那副伪装的笑容。

真名看破？有意思，看来这场圣杯战争的异常是越来越多了。Chara向前走了一步，不知是她自己还是Frisk开口作出了回应。

"你好，Ruler。"

* * *

高难度战斗前必须要存档，所以这章就到这里了。顺便一提，最后那两句对话其实是这整篇文脑洞的起源，其他的所有情节都是从这里延伸出来的。

屠杀线以及后面会有的pe都是Chara视角，说起来本来想在这章写成Chara由于复仇者的职介限制而变得越来越嗜血，越来越无法冷静思考，结果写完一看完全没表现出来那种感觉。。。领会精神好了。

武器的方面相当于一开始就开挂获得了ne结尾的那套装备，一路加强数值，最后打完MTT变成真刀和挂坠盒。当然决心鱼姐那儿秒杀也算开了挂…


	13. 第10章

**第****10章：对魔力（****Magic Resistance），魔眼（****Mystic Eye），固有结界（****Reality Marble）**

被点明职介的变化，Sans也毫不惊讶，像是早就知道Chara的从者技能一样。"多亏了你在 .PH.进行的屠杀，才让Mooncell中枢对越来越强的Avenger采取召唤Ruler应对的措施。"他闭上了双眼。"这给了我靠作弊获取这个职介的机会，以对魔力暂时摆脱令咒的控制…"

Chara不屑地嗤笑一声。变成Ruler又有什么用？Mooncell的Ruler没有能对其他从者使用的令咒，看破从者真名也没什么意义。再说了，改换职介不也还是筋力E魔力D耐力E-吗？简直是最简单的敌人了。以她和Frisk现在的水平，只要一击就能彻底解决。

"那么接下来…"Sans睁开左眼，蓝瞳中有金色的花纹闪烁。"下地狱吧。"

竟然是魔眼！Chara按照魔术师的常识，下意识地避开目光接触，向后跳起躲避，以防一切暗示或束缚作用的魔眼能力。然而实际情况却出乎所料，就在她落地的位置，一股力量猛地向内收缩，直接将Frisk给她加上的层层防御视作无物，完全击穿。

你在干什么？为什么不帮忙？Chara怒火中烧，在脑内质问着Frisk，同时靠着部分运气部分直觉艰难地躲开Sans后续的攻击。

Frisk脑内的声音少见地带了些难以置信。"这是…能控制空间的魔眼，而且能力形式和泛人类史的任何记录都对不上号。"与此同时以指令咏唱修复着身体上的伤势，却又突然停下来。"怎么会…这里的空气到处都带着毒素，还是接触血液生效的类型！这简直…简直…"

简直疯了？Chara把短刀在右手旋转半圈，紧盯目标冲了上去。"面对看不见、无法防御还带毒的攻击，明智的做法就是避免持久战，在被杀死之前先杀死敌人！"

可这一击却被躲过了。Chara看着视野中讽刺般的"敏捷A+"，再想起自己只有B的等级，恼怒得咒骂出声，有种像是被戏弄了的感觉。

Sans举起左手，两指并拢在前方交叉挥了两下。Chara还在忙着考虑怎么应付这些完全不可见的攻击，Frisk就在视野中为她标注出了两条空间裂缝袭来的位置，Chara手忙脚乱地躲过。"虽然看不见，但用一些特殊的魔力感知方法还是能计算出轨迹的。我只能做这么多。"

Chara没空管这些，之前的伤势由于毒素而难以恢复，即使关闭了痛觉也产生了严重影响。刚在Frisk的支援下回复一点，前方的目标却突然从刀刃轨迹中消失，接着闪现在背后再次挥手发出攻击。

"空间转移…"死亡回档前，这是Chara所听到的Frisk最后的话语。

死亡数十次，Chara越发难以抑制住内心的挫败感。Frisk依旧和这条时间线中一直保持的状态一样，沉默地完成必需程度的支援任务，哪怕面对Chara偶尔暴露真实意图的举动都没有表态。

Chara原本以为即使在敏捷上有差距，Sans也不可能永远躲下去，靠着耐力自己依然能获得胜利。然而她果然还是大大低估了这场战斗的难度。长时间没能杀死任何人让她有些无法忍耐。或许最好的办法是暂时避让，离开战场先去杀点什么软柿子…

但当她回头看去，哪还能看见什么入口。长廊一直延伸到无穷远处，仿佛没有尽头。

"固有结界。"Frisk的声音有些许感慨。"魔术师心象风景的具现化，营造特殊的空间规则。我早该想到的，明明在Rider那里已经见过类似的宝具了。"

"怎么？第一次注意到吗？"Sans从开战起就一言不发，这时倒开了口。"从来不明白为什么没有从者在战斗的一开始就用宝具。固有结界·无尽长廊（Endless Corridor），能够常态维持，你永远也逃不出去。"他重新把手放回衣兜，停止了暴风骤雨般的攻击。"我知道，死亡对你来说不过是再一次的尝试，但既然已经被彻底关在了固有结界内的这段时空，为什么不干脆放弃？"

Chara已经躲得近乎力竭，无力再战，于是Frisk在示意后重新要回了身体的控制权，冷静回应。"在战争中没必要谈什么对错，不过我倒是想问问，如果我承诺会在到达中枢后复活所有已死之人，并给 .PH.带来自由，能放我通过这里吗？"

Sans闻言笑了几声，接着带着些捉摸不透的表情点了点头。"以魔术师和御主的标准而言，你做得还算不错。行啊，放下武器，解除术式，忘掉这一切，我也能轻松多了。"

Chara在Frisk的脑海中大声喊着"不能上当，别信那个肮脏的骗子"，Frisk却像没听到一样，扔下了刀，主动解除了身周所有防御用的电脑术式…

…接着被从地面冒出的十几根尖刺从各个方向贯穿。的确，在固有结界内部控制投影物体，真的比用空间裂缝破防轻松多了。

Chara与Frisk之间的视觉共享已经被濒死的状态强制关闭，只能隐约听到几句压低声音的话，然而也完全听不出内容。这种时候她反而心情稍微轻松了点，毕竟这样一来Frisk就更好控制了—承受过这样的背叛，一定会怀恨在心吧？到那时…

奇怪的是，Frisk在这之后依旧看不出来什么不同，继续用和之前一样的方式修复伤势、预测攻击，只是对Chara的所有疑问都完全不回答。持续的追问，也只能换来一句莫名其妙的"我在思考"。

虽然还有些不明白，但Chara也确实没空想那么多了。死亡积累到上百次以后，经验终于渐渐丰富，对于任何攻击套路都能应付过来，就连毒素都能尽可能地规避。

到头来，居然反而要靠消耗战获得优势吗？Chara感受着Avenger职阶技能为她源源不断提供的魔力，再看着Sans已经因魔力透支而快不成形的攻击，几乎想要因心中的愉悦情感大笑出声。

眼中带着些疯狂，Chara以右手执刀，全力挥过，不过依旧被躲开。挥刀的动作也因力竭而难以为继。

—但Frisk却在这时突然毫无预警地夺回身体的控制。

糟了！Chara又气又恨。她不会又要在这种关键时刻掉链子吧—

Frisk的左手稳稳抓住了刚刚滑落的刀柄，接着一记相当快速而精准的袈裟斩重重挥下，从左上划至右下，直击灵核，带起大片鲜血。

Chara一愣，不禁哈哈大笑。"你果然还是有报复心的！我就知道，这不就对了吗？不过我本来还以为你会因为死过上百次的痛苦而多砍两刀泄泄愤，真就这么放过了？"

Frisk还是那个标准的剑道架势，像握着真正的日本刀一样平静完成最后一步的振血，稳步走向前方，连眼角溅上的血滴都没去擦掉。

Sans低头看了看那处致命伤，看着Frisk再次摆出那时的假笑。"换回来了？看来就是这样了。不要忘记…"灵子体消散的声音将最后一句话生生截断。

随着从者的死亡，固有结界消失，Mooncell也承认了Frisk打败第六层守卫的战绩，降下了天梯。Frisk面无表情地走了进去，之前沾上的血珠随着步伐缓缓滑下。

Chara本想煽动起Frisk更多的仇恨，可她几乎是毫无反应，到达第七层后直接毫不拖泥带水地解决了Asgore，甚至没给他什么说话的机会。Flowey战战兢兢地出现，却在求饶说完前同样被击杀。

"虽然不知道你什么时候变得这么强了…但这都是好事，你也都想明白了对吧？反正他们在许愿时都能复活，现在就算都杀一遍也还是两不亏欠，不是吗？"Chara看着头顶越来越近的Mooncell中枢，为即将到来的成功而欢欣雀跃。

"是啊。"Frisk久违地露出了微笑。"如果你真的能让我去许愿的话。"

停顿。

"你这是什么意思？"Chara冷冷询问。

"在Mooncell的注册权限上，你作为曾穿过中枢的先行者，在同时接触中枢时，许愿的优先级远高于我不是吗？引导我让你通过屠杀达到最高权限，并以复活全员的许愿作饵，最后一刻再夺回许愿的权力…不得不说，这个计划还是挺复杂的，能在那么短的时间内想出来，也挺不容易的。"即使这么说着，Frisk的表情还是看不出来变化，就好像这些事都和她无关似的。

"对，是又怎么样？"Chara见Frisk已经全都知道，干脆不再隐瞒。"不过你也是够蠢的，直到最后什么都不可挽回了，才看明白这些问题。最后的天梯已经升空，你难道还能跟我一起在中枢旁边永远耗下去吗？"

"也不是才知道的，只不过有些关键情报直到刚刚才彻底确定，还花了不小代价。"Frisk攥紧了胸口的衣料，仿佛之前时间线的伤口还在隐隐作痛。"到现在也就有一件事还比较好奇了，你想要通过许愿而完成的复仇，到底是对谁？是只对那个害死了Asriel的魔术组织，还是全体魔术师，或者说是…全人类？"

Chara听见那个名字时就已经忍不住怒火。"你根本不明白人类的丑恶！我做这一切与为他复仇没有任何关系，不如说那家伙的死只是让我曾经的信念更加坚定了而已。这个世界需要真正的清洗，只有人类消失了才能变得更好，你们谁也不能阻拦我。"

Frisk耸了耸肩。"我是不清楚你具体经历过什么，估计也没法阻拦你。虽然还是觉得有些事情和你想象得不一样，尤其是这个愿望具体的后果…"通往中枢的透明阶梯再一次出现在眼前，Frisk没有犹疑，直接走了上去。

"这就对了嘛，早点投降，干嘛要做没意义的事…"

碰上中枢的光球之前，Frisk突然问了Chara一个问题。"我没记错的话，Avenger的职阶能力，不包括对魔力是吧？"

Chara一惊，顿时明白了她的意思，竭尽全力地夺取着Frisk身体的控制权。

可Frisk的动作比她更快，先一步按上了光球。"以令咒为名，Chara，让时间回到最初吧。"

* * *

对Sans能力的描写动作参考了几个FGO里从者的模组，依次是藤乃红卡，政哥哥蓝卡，伯爵绿卡以及大公EX卡，整体战术参考FELE的绿茶。由于上次写的时候重点放在引力，这次就主要写空间了。

战斗前后缩减的台词有大量隐藏情报传递，打原作游戏的时候就觉得这场战斗中比起情感明明还是各种信息更重要嘛，所以这章里双方的对话全是一层套一层的暗示，不知道有没有人全看出来。

。。。另外最开始还真想过写直死魔眼十七分割来着，还好后来放弃这个想法了。【毕竟如果还原月姬里爱尔奎特那种状态也说不了最后的don't forget啊】

（3/157）


	14. 第Ω章：量子记录固定带（Quantum Time Lock）

可能有点友情向的羊猹，不过也就是原作里那个程度。

标题里的Ω是最小不可数集的势，比如实数集。

* * *

**第****Ω章：量子记录固定带（****Quantum Time Lock）**

再一次回到废墟的时间起点，Chara失去对Frisk的全部控制力，只能在她的脑中倾泻着能想到的最恶毒的咒骂。Frisk却像完全没听到似的，自顾自翻找着绷带，把仅剩一划的令咒仔细地隐藏起来。等到Chara终于停了下来，Frisk才以异常轻松的语气开口。"发泄完了？按理说这个时间点你没杀过什么人，不受职阶技能影响，应该早就能冷静下来了才对。"

Chara想要反驳，却怎么也提不起怒气，只能干巴巴地回答。"你对Avenger了解得倒是不少，之前还装得挺像。"

"你在说什么啊，所有的情报不都是当初在Alphys那边的资料库里看到的吗？你那时明明和我一起看了，怎么忘了？"给手上的绷带打了个牢固的结，Frisk重新坐回床边。"不过我对你跟Asriel过去的那段经历是真的没多少了解—我是指，除了地球上的魔术师们所知的'真相'以外。愿意和我说说当年到底发生了什么吗？"

Chara这时才注意到最大的违和之处。"你不恨我吗？骗你杀了那么多人，还差点要毁灭全人类…"

"嗯？谁被杀了吗？我怎么没看到，大家都活着啊。"Frisk装模作样地四处看看。"至于被骗就更谈不上了，本来就是半自愿走下去的，怪不了别人。"

"哈，哈哈…"Chara只觉得又可气又可笑，同时还有点莫名的熟悉感。"被你摆了一道啊。算了，你真想知道的话就告诉你。"

Frisk坐得端正。"洗耳恭听。"

Chara花了点时间平复下情绪，让记忆一路溯回，直到生前，直到她还在地球的时代。"来讲讲一个女孩的故事吧—"

不知从何时开始的大源（Mana）枯竭，在协会的历史上被认定是魔术师走向衰落的最关键原因。无法再利用自然界生成魔力的他们，再也无法行使任何大规模的术式。而灵子黑客借助计算机技术的发展，对Mooncell的利用愈发容易，眼看着就要把传统的魔术师彻底变成历史。

灵子黑客被尽数封印在月球后，一边倒的局面的确有了转机，魔术师们为自己争取到了宝贵的喘息时间。然而这毕竟不是长久之计，即使没了竞争对手，大源的枯竭依旧不可逆转，无数强大的咒文甚至仅存的魔法都开始失去价值…

倒是也有些心思活络的魔术师产生了另辟蹊径的想法—大源枯竭的危机，明明在神代消退后就有过一次了，现在只不过更严重，完全可以采取同样的方法应对。

对啊，如果作为自然界生命力的大源不能使用的话，掠夺来自人体生命力的小源（Od）不就好了吗？

有一个来自西欧的魔术世家坚信着这条道路，在群山的隐藏下建立起了一个小规模的魔术组织，进行着各种献祭仪式的尝试。

而Chara则正是这个家族族长的独生女，本应成为百年魔道传承的唯一继承者…

"当然，我那时也不叫这个名字。反正那个长到绕口的名字我已经和那可厌的姓氏一同抛弃了。现在的我只是Chara。"许久，又低声补充了一句。"Chara Dreemurr。"

Frisk点点头。"在那种压抑的环境长大的确不算什么美好回忆，我能理解。"

"总之，我当年就从来不愿待在工房里，面对那些用活生生的人命转化成的魔力结晶。反倒更喜欢和家族里请来的指导教师学习普通人的战斗技巧，在魔术师当中算是相当强的武技高手—虽说跟你那刀法比起来还是差远了。"

Frisk沉默不语，Chara继续讲了下去。"等我长大了一点，有了更多自由时间，甚至都不愿意在那个封闭的组织里待下去了，一心想着逃跑，终于在14岁那年成功了。"Chara自嘲般笑了笑。"只可惜，周边的村庄早就已经因为山里的魔术组织时不时的掠夺人口而胆战心惊了。当我带着一身魔力气息突然出现在那里，迎接我的只有猎枪的子弹。直到那时我才明白，如今残余的弱小魔术面对现代武器是那么不堪一击。"

"我逃出了村庄，但也不愿意回到'家'里，唯一的希望是逃到大城市接受正规治疗，但走到半路就体力耗尽，昏倒在路边。"

"我本以为自己会死在荒郊野地，作为一个无名之辈结束自己的一生，谁知却遇到了真正的奇迹。Mooncell发现了我作为灵子黑客的数值化才能，破例将濒死的我带入 .PH.的电子之海。在这里，我得到了新生。"

对于未死亡的个体，灵子化的过程是精确的重现。也就是说，连同躯体上的伤口也一并复现。所以，当年轻的魔术师出现在 .PH.第一层的时候，依旧处于随时都可能消散的濒死状态。

幸运的是，正好途径此处的Asriel Dreemurr听到了女孩的呼声，将她带回了家，接受Toriel的治疗。

恢复健康的女孩被Asgore一家收养，声称自己已经忘了地球的经历，有了新的姓氏和名字。从此，Chara开始和Asriel一起生活，看到了和从小生活的环境完全不同的， .PH.的社会。

这里没有杀与被杀，没有一层层的猜忌和恐惧，不会有刚刚会说话的孩子在第二天变成仪式的祭品。简直是乌托邦一般的世界。

靠着地球魔术师的传承知识，Chara帮助Dreemurr一家修复了当年那七名魔术师对 .PH.造成的破坏，让居民们得以离开资源贫瘠的第一层，向更深处进发。Mooncell存储的巨量人类文明资料也向他们敞开。

那时的Chara，被看作是灵子黑客的救世主，魔术界的未来希望。可她的心中依然有一片消不去的阴霾，让她无论如何也感受不到真正的快乐。

直到某一天，远望着Mooncell中枢被屏蔽到八次元的灵子防壁，Chara向Asriel坦白了关于自己的一切。

"比起地面上的那群人渣，这里的灵子黑客才更应该得到自由。"对Asriel讲述完自己的过去，Chara说出了近似于明悟的结论。

"可没人能靠近那里。这是Mooncell被定下的规则，我们改变不了。"Asriel抬手伸向中枢的方向，像是想把月灵晶体握在手心一样。

"能改变，只靠我们两个。"Chara朝少年露出了笑容。"只要圣杯战争重启，规则就会被重写…这些都是Mooncell资料库里写清楚的情报。"

Asriel坚定地摇了摇头。"不行！你别以为我不知道，圣杯战争中一定会出现死者。灵子黑客们耗费了这么多年才维持了这来之不易的和平，不能再有任何牺牲了！"

"如果我说…"Chara向周围挥了挥手，"大家都会没事呢？相信我，我有一个完美的计划，可以让灵子黑客在伤亡率为零的情况下回到地球。"

Asriel仍不放心，提出各种各样可能出现的问题，却都被Chara轻松化解，最后终于重重地点了头。"好，我相信你。要怎么做？"

"签下契约，成为我的从者（Servant）吧，Saber！"

"果然，Asriel虽然是拟似从者，却也能作为Saber再度契约。怪不得Asgore那时会称呼我为Saber的御主，原来他看到的是你啊。"Frisk不禁感叹。

"严格来说这也是规则允许的界线了，我一开始也没有把握能成功，但至少值得一试。"

"可离开中枢至少需要一个胜场的规则即使在那时也是一样的吧？"Frisk思考了一会儿，突然一惊。"难不成你—"

"没错，在契约成立后，我就第一时间使用了三划令咒。"

"以第一划令咒为名—到达地面后，将那个魔术组织的罪行公之于众，让他们得到应有的惩罚！"

在Chara的手背上，单手剑图案的令咒闪起光芒，剑刃的部分消失不见。

"以第二划令咒为名—找到组织里那六名草菅人命的魔术师，带到 .PH.后杀死，换得Mooncell的承认。"

令咒连剑柄的部分也被消耗掉，只剩下最中间小小的红色心形，有着血一样的颜色。

"以第三划令咒为名—"Chara最后一次露出了真心的笑容。"杀死我吧，Asriel。"

"既然Asriel在和我契约之前本就可以独立存在，那么失去御主以后也还是一样，只不过会被Mooncell承认为已经杀死一人的胜者，成功离开月球。"

"你…当初…"Frisk皱着眉，说不出一句评价。"所以说，后来到底发生了什么，你才会变成今天这样？按理说那之后的事你根本无从得知啊。"

"我本来也是这么以为的，然而…不知道是Mooncell给出的特别优待，还是我自己有什么超常体质，本已死在Asriel剑下的我竟然以网灵的形态存活了下去，并在无意识中附在Asriel的灵基之上，跟着他一起回到了地球。虽然那时的我还没什么力量，无法控制任何事物，只能被动地观看，但也足够了解后续发生的事了。"

"后续吗…"Frisk低下了头。"Asriel应该没有完全按照令咒的指示行动吧？"

"是啊，又是那个该死的对魔力技能。"Chara苦笑。"他的确找到了我所在的那个组织，也的确联系上了时钟塔，然而却谁也没杀。我曾经的'族人'面对Asriel表现得反常地合作，明显是准备着什么阴谋。可我却连出声提醒都做不到，眼睁睁看着Asriel被骗，和那些笑里藏刀的魔术师相安无事地等待着魔术协会的来者。"

"时钟塔？"Frisk听见这个名字，长长叹了口气。"是他们的话，我也大概明白会发生什么了。"

"看来你也猜到了。Asriel最后等来的，是整整十人的封印指定执行者，完全没理会这个魔术组织数十年来的罪行，反而将矛头对准了Asriel一人。"Chara的声音渐渐变冷。"他明明是最强的Saber从者，明明可以毫发无伤地击败在场的所有魔术师—但那家伙就只是默默承受着所有攻击，最后奄奄一息地回到 .PH.，灵基彻底崩毁，再无恢复的可能。"

"所以在那之后，Asgore发誓要赢得战争，Toriel选择自我封闭，Asriel的残余情报被融入那个名叫Flowey的Alterego，你因为仇恨而变成了Avenger？"Frisk理清了思路。"我还是有一点不明白。按照你的经历，你希望报复的应该只是那个组织和时钟塔啊，为什么会迁怒到全人类？"

"你怎么还是不明白？问题的根源从来都不是少数的那几个罪大恶极的魔术师，而是人类根本的劣根性。只要是地球上的人类，就都是自私自利、充满恶意的。真正纯洁无私的人类，只在 .PH.还有最后的留存。只有他们才有资格延续人类文明。"Chara坚定地说着。

Frisk无奈地扶额。"其实也挺正常的，你刚来到月球时还在中二的年纪，也没怎么接触过外界，后来又没成长过，会产生那种想法也是理所当然—"

"你什么都不明白！别在那儿说风凉话！我在Mooncell资料库里早就读过人类的历史，见识不比你少！"

"但你可能真的不明白地球上的人类死光了会带来什么样的后果…算了，不提这个。就像老师以前常对我说的，知道和了解的意义并不相同。"Frisk抹了把汗。"作为参考，要不要来听听我的故事？"

在Chara与Asriel的事件之后，灵子黑客仍继续存活的消息就在魔术协会传开了。时钟塔的部分高层坚信他们仍是不可小视的威胁，必须早日除掉。而他们想到的方法，就是依据Chara进入月球的先例，寻找拥有魔术师与灵子黑客双重才能的战士，送去月球赢得圣杯战争。

然而这些尝试无一例外地失败了。六名去往月球的魔术师没有一人成功归来，几十年的努力反倒让对方阵营只差一步就能成功。绝望之中，参与项目的一名君主（Lord）却偶然找到了一枚阿特拉斯院的借让契约书。

作为在大源枯竭的灾难中受影响最轻的部门，阿特拉斯院无疑是魔术协会的希望。但那些炼金术师比起跟灵子黑客之间的战争更关注自己研究的真理，一直以来都不提供任何帮助。想让他们出动，只有这全世界仅存七枚的契约书才能做到。

于是，一名炼金术师在契约的作用下答应了协助这一项目，并选择了通过制造有特殊机能的人造人（Homunculus）来达成目标…

经过数年的研究，炼金术师最终的成品，被叫作"Frisk"。

"你是人造人？怎么可能？"Chara完全不敢相信。"除了传说中的那位冠位人偶师，怎么可能有人制作出和人类没有差别的人造人？"

"你所知的魔术理论太老旧啦！"Frisk的眼中闪着光彩。"而且旧派的魔术师肯定不知道还有基因技术这种现代科技吧？和炼金术师的技巧融合起来相当好用。为了确保能重现你当初的情况，还加入了不少来自你的基因片段—所以说，考虑到年代差异和基因相似度，我或许应该朝你叫一声曾外祖母才对…"

"去你**！"Chara骂了一句才发现不对劲。"我是纯粹的白种人，可你一副亚洲人的模样，说从基因上算是我的后代，骗鬼呢？"

"因为是混血儿嘛，除了来自你的那部分以外基本全是来自老师的故乡日本…大源枯竭让好多血脉维系的世家都衰退了，老师当年可是'趁火打劫'地从他们那儿捞到了不少有价值的资源，虽然也有花不少代价交易的。"Frisk一个个地数着。"苍崎家第五法副产物的原理研究，两仪家训练方式的更新换代，七夜家战斗才能的技术再现，巫净家感…咳咳，总之有用的都加上了，虽然单拿出来哪一项都和原版天差地别，但加起来就是强啊！"

"行了你别吹了。那你出生后就一直在进行这些训练吗？直到被选上月球？"

"不，恰恰相反。"Frisk得意地笑笑。"老师的观念比协会里那些老古董要先进得多，11岁之前完全把我当成普通人的孩子养—'反正天生有开通的魔术回路，又不需要移植刻印，那还不如用省下来的时间度过一段正常人的童年。'原话大概就是这样。现在回想起来，应该是为了避免我被魔术师社会扭曲的价值观影响吧。再后来就是学习魔术师与灵子黑客的理论，直到17岁被选中，接着在 .PH.遇见你。"

"说实话，我真的挺羡慕你的。"Chara有些悲伤地说着。

"我也明白，自己比大多数魔术师家庭长大的孩子要幸运得多。"Frisk轻轻地说。"但在普通人的家里，我的童年真的没什么特殊之处。Chara，世界一直都在进步，人类文明也越来越重视人性的光辉，科技侧的人们也从来没有因为魔术界的衰落而受到任何影响。固步自封、停滞不前的只有目光望向旧时代的魔术师，但这个世界的未来永远都属于不断变强的灵子黑客，以及那些连神秘的存在都不清楚的普通人。"

"我…"

"Chara，"Frisk语气严肃。"我知道，这个世界上依然还有黑暗的角落，比如你曾经待过的地方，比如魔术界一些食古不化的家伙，比如现代文明仍旧没能普及到的落后地区…但他们毕竟不是人类的全部。为了这样的一小部分人，而否定掉大部分人类所创造的光辉未来，真的值得吗？"

Chara这次思考了很久。"好吧，我承认，你说的话有道理。但对我已经没用了。现在的我是Avenger，阵营固定为恶，只要我还继续存在下去，刻在灵基中的恨意就永远不会消失。你要是想找从者帮你拯救人类，还是杀掉我换个新的吧。"

"干嘛那么悲观？"Frisk突然笑出了声。"放心吧，我有办法能拯救所有人，也包括你，请再相信我一次吧。"Frisk站起身走到门边。"在那一刻之前，还请你先好好睡一会儿吧。"右手的光团被压进胸口，Chara陷入了无梦的沉眠。

等到Chara再次醒来时，Frisk已经坐在了一个陌生的房间，正在小口地喝着茶。等到看清桌对面坐着的人，Chara直接吓了一跳。

"Undyne！她为什么会在这儿！Frisk你…"话说到一半，Chara才意识到Undyne现在完全没有任何敌意，反而相当友好，这是怎么回事？

"怎么这么快就醒了？"Frisk在脑内问候Chara的同时，跟Undyne的对话也没停下。"…你那时为保护御主，连宝具都用出来了，如果真的不小心杀死了我怎么办？"

Chara觉得自己一定是刚睡醒出现了幻觉，因为她竟然在Undyne脸上看见了一瞬即逝的红晕。"反正…Alphys还有另一名从者。要是真发生了那种事，就让Asgore杀了我不就好了！"说完还揉了一把Frisk的头发，露出一个毫不在乎的笑容。

—结果头发里掉出了一个小物件。Chara定睛一看，才发现是Alphys当初远程支援Frisk时所用的信号转接器。"你…已经去过第四层了？"

"不止哦，你已经错过不少和第一条时间线不同的事件了，有机会都讲给你听。"

Undyne好像也认了出来Alphys制作的这件小型魔术礼装，直接愣在原地。Frisk捡起转接器，带着会意的笑问着："Alphys…我觉得这已经算真情告白了吧？你不至于还不明白吧？"

这之后的混乱场景让Chara都有点想开怀大笑，灵基深处也仿佛有什么在一同共鸣，仿佛某种预感…

"难道你给Archer主从牵线让她们约会就是为了找机会闯进Alphys房间吗！？"Chara用一种"我看错了你"的语气质问着。

"别那么说嘛，至少不是唯一的理由。"Frisk在Alphys的键盘上飞速敲击着，不一会儿就找到了想要的东西。"让我看看…哇，竟然连Flowey的诞生都和这里的实验有关，你要不要一起来看？"

Chara看了一眼屏幕，却发现满是自己根本看不懂的符号与公式，哪里有什么Flowey相关情报。Frisk只好耐心解释，告诉她这段报告的每一部分分别与Alterego的形成有什么关系。"灵子黑客的研究风格其实和地球上的科学侧挺像的，或许在几十年前这里真的有曾发过SCI的御主呢？"

Chara听不太懂，只能有些无聊地看着Frisk以超乎寻常的速度浏览着各种资料，最后露出一个自信的笑容。"准备完毕，该去第七层啦！"

"Saber的御主啊，很高兴见到你。"Asgore再次召唤出红色长矛，可还没来得及说完话，就被几枚火球击退，Frisk也落入了一个温暖的怀抱。

"别害怕，我的孩子。"Toriel把Frisk护在身后。"我不会让他再伤害你的。"

Asgore看见Toriel出现，眼神中出现了些迷茫。试探地呼唤了一声，却被Toriel冷冷呵斥，丝毫不留情面。

Frisk本想帮着Asgore争辩两句，但这两人之间的对话已经完全插不进嘴了。这不是争吵，而只是Toriel单方面的斥责，像是要把这些年来积攒的所有负面情绪一同发泄出来一样，说到最后已经泪流满面，在Frisk的安慰下轻声抽泣。

Asgore有些手足无措，在Frisk连续的示意下才走近了一点。"对不起，Tori…但你这几十年一直住在第一层，是如何知道第七层发生的一切，又如何赶来的？"听到这句，Frisk也突然产生了疑惑，Chara更是直接想到了一个名字。

"是一名好心的Alterego告诉我的。"Toriel的目光中露出一丝怀念。"你不记得了吗？我的孩子，在你刚刚来到 .PH.时，还和他起了点小矛盾呢，还好后来误会解开了…"

"小心Flo—"Chara话音未落，就看见几根藤条从地面钻出，带着势不可挡的力量袭来。

Frisk在千钧一发之际躲过了袭击，Asgore与Toriel却没能逃开，还没来得及反应过来就被关进藤条的牢笼，竟短暂失去了意识。

Flowey的笑声在背后响起。"聪明，非常聪明。我猜你现在一定感觉良好，你这次什么人都没杀。"数十枚高热的火球突然飞来，Frisk尽力闪躲却还是被烧伤。"我知道你做过什么！你杀了他们，然后又回来和他们做朋友？哈哈哈，真是笑死我了。"

Frisk没出声，只持续戒备着。Flowey遁入地面，再出现时已经在藤条牢笼一旁。"虽然你杀过我整整两次，但没关系，我还是会宽恕你，甚至还会感谢你！因为我可是因祸得福地知道了不少珍贵情报啊！"白光一闪，Toriel和Asgore同时被化为灵子，被Flowey尽数吸收。

"是时候找回我真正的力量了！"Flowey的身形渐渐拔高，金发转变成银白色，条纹衫变成绣着银色花纹的紫色长袍。除了眼睛下方那两道不祥的黑色印记，他和Chara记忆中的那个少年已经没有任何不同。

"Howdy！Chara，你在那里吗？是我啊，你最好的朋友—"

Alter化的Saber从者拔出了长剑。"—Asriel Dreemurr！"

"到底是怎么回事！"Chara已经完全弄不明白眼前发生的事了。Asriel几乎没把眼前的对手当回事，和玩似的随手挥剑攻击，完全不见认真，Frisk却已经有些疲于应对。

"—是血脉联系。"Frisk抓紧时间解释着。"Flowey利用Dreemurr家血缘的共鸣找回了本应被删除的Asriel灵基情报，并以此复原了当初的躯体。然而人格却还是身为Alterego时的残虐一面，所以说还不够…如果可以的话，帮个忙。"

"怎么帮？你现在已经尽全力战斗了，还是打不过变回Saber的Asriel。我能帮你什么？"

"我记得，刚跟你契约的时候，你说自己的宝具叫Determination对吧？反应的确挺快的，竟然能那么快就想出把你的Mooncell权限和我对时间线的影响结合起来的手段。不过，那毕竟是以第五法为原型的产物，真正的力量不止于此。接下来，就用你回复魔力的技能全力支援吧！"

Chara还没来得及回答，Frisk就被Asriel突如其来的一剑直接腰斩，然而在下一刻，魔力大量消耗，Frisk又完好无损地出现在原地，连之前的烧伤都不见了。

"你…到底是什么怪物？"Asriel难以置信地看着她，随即又迅速恢复冷静。"管它呢。我能杀你一次，就能杀死你第二次。不如说这么一来还能玩得更开心点！"

"原理其实很简单，不过是靠着消耗魔力，把死亡的事件扔到无穷远的未来而已。"脑海中，Frisk朝不明所以的Chara解释着。"那么要开始正式战斗了，Chara，魔力的储备量还足够吗？"

Frisk死而复生十几次后，Asriel终于失去了耐心。"这样也不够吗？算了，游戏到此结束，是时候去完成最后的计划了！"Asriel升上半空，掀起狂风与地震，让Frisk完全站立不稳，也睁不开眼。等到一切都平静下来，周围哪里还有什么 .PH.。除了半空中悬浮的Mooncell中枢，其他的全都消失无踪。

"这下可有点麻烦了，"Frisk试着挣扎了两下，可完全动不了。"Asriel为了补全灵基把整个 .PH.都吸收了，现在规则混乱，连我也派不上什么用场了。"

"你不是说有办法拯救所有人吗？为什么我看到的只有世界的终结？"Chara怒喊的同时，好像听见什么东西裂开的声音。

"我也从来没说过，自己会是那个拯救天使啊。"Frisk笑着发动了最后一划令咒。"以最后一划令咒为名—去吧，Chara，以Saber御主的身份，拯救你曾经的从者吧！"

在Chara的视野中，自己Avenger的职介名像是受到了巨大的冲击，直接碎裂。附身Frisk的状态也被自动解除，因Asriel而被扰乱的规则凭空赋予了她一副全新的躯体。而在她的心中，有着已经许久未曾感觉到的希望与梦想。

初始人格已回归的Asriel目睹这一幕，眼中尽是惊讶。"你…你做了什么？这是什么感情，我到底…为什么…"说着说着竟像是要哭出来一样，痛苦地捂住头。

"Asriel。"Chara轻声呼唤着这个久违的名字，朝他的方向走了一步。

"不！我不需要任何人！停下来！"Asriel已经慌得忘记了自己本来的目的，哪里还能记起什么毁灭世界的计划。

"Asriel…"Chara跑了起来，心中充满决心。

即使是只有恶念的复仇者，也可以有想要拯救什么人的梦想吧？

"我说了别过来！宝具解放—"Asriel紧闭双眼，把手中的长剑高高举过头顶，却被Chara紧紧拥抱，正在成形的光炮瞬间消散。

"对不起，Asriel，我来晚了。"脸上温热的液体，是眼泪吗？她还从来没哭过呢。

Asriel再也无法继续压抑心中的情感。"Chara…我真的好孤独，真的好害怕。在你死后，我就再也没法感受到任何快乐了。我…"

"咳咳，"Frisk清了清嗓子，"虽然这种时候打扰你们两个的重聚不太厚道，但我刚刚失去所有令咒，要是再不采取点什么措施的话怕是马上要消失了…"她没说谎，即使在这时候，Mooncell也还在忠实地执行清除失败御主的任务，她身体的灵子化进度已经到脚踝了。

"对—对不起，我马上就来帮你！"Asriel本来的性格竟然还有点可爱。"我在吸收 .PH.之后能感受到每一个灵子体的情感，他们都愿意帮助你。等我以现在的权限解放魔术师留在月球的封印，就马上恢复 .PH.，让你与从者重新契约！"

Asriel没再浪费时间，立即飞向中枢的光球，以最高权限许愿。一阵光芒过后，迎来自由的 .PH.重新出现，原本的各层守卫也站在Frisk的面前，没有劫后余生的迷茫，反而向Frisk投来感激的眼神。

"虽然大家都想帮助你，但能够重新契约的只有无主从者与拟似从者，"利用许愿恢复了原本形态的Asriel对Frisk说着。"所以你能选的只有Caster、Berserker、Assassin与Lancer四人—"

"啊，我就算了，灵基数值本来就不高，帮不上什么忙。"Sans挥挥手，转身退出了"竞选"。

"…呃，你现在有三个选择—"

【支线结局选择】

→我要和Papyrus契约！【进入第√2章】

→我要和Asgore契约！【进入第e章】

→我要和Toriel契约！【进入第π章】

* * *

正文部分完结！撒花！主线中明线部分的伏笔回收完毕~支线结局等评论选择，由于没几个人看所以要是一直不超过三人选择的话我就随机roll一个。反正到现在哪篇都还没有脑内大纲。。。

等支线的三选一结局结束后还能解锁隐藏的第i章，这个不用选，还要靠虚数章节回收暗线伏笔呢。

Chara的回忆有不少原型，但最重要的还是CCC的杀生院祈荒，特别是救世主气息的部分。本来这俩人名字的日语就挺像的（Kyara，Kiara）。

至于这章的题目，进入支线结局后就能理解了。


End file.
